Love song for the dead
by Dynetyven
Summary: Dark AU. Sam is dead, and his body goes missing. 5 years later on a job, Dean starts to see Sam, and it turns out Sam is back, but what for? Evil/Sam Hurt/Dean. Warning: Character death, and there will be slight indication of abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is a dark AU set after Sam is killed in All hell breaks loose. Dean never made deal with the crossroad demon, and he has been on the road since then. With him is Bobby and Castiel, however things are not as any of them wants too, as they soon find out after arriving in Peace Point, Canada. This story will contain strong language, and have hints of abuse, so I have rated this a MA, so no one shouldn't get offended. There will be character death in this story. Evil/Sam and Hurt/dean.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Supernatural, or the Grimorium of the Necromaner or other books that are mentioned.

* * *

Cold Oak, South Dakota. The rain came down hard, as Dean and Bobby reached the old town, as they walked down the street, they saw Sam come at them, Dean smiled.

"Sam!"

"Dean!"

Sam smiled to Dean, as he walked over towards Dean and Bobby.

"SAM, LOOK OUT!"

Then Dean turned pale. He saw a shadow behind Sam, it moved closer, and stabbed Sam in the back, Sam had this surprised look on his face. He had no idea what had just happened, he even staggered a few steps towards Dean and Bobby, before dropping to his knees.

"NO!"

Dean ran to Sam, grabbing him as he was loosing a lot of blood, "Sam" Dean cried out, as he saw Bobby run after the man, who had stabbed Sam, Sam couldn't say a words, he was already passing out. Dean held him close as Sam dropped his head on Dean's shoulder. Deans grip got firmer, as he tried to talk to Sam, but his voice was already trembling.

"Whoa, whoa, Sam. Sam! Hey! Come here. Let me look at you."

Dean pushed his hands at the wound on Sam's back, his hand was instantly covered in blood. Dean got scared, as he knew what happening, however he refused to accept it, this was not right, he was not supposed to die now, not here, not like this.

"Hey, look at me. It's not even that bad. It's not even that bad, all right? Sammy? Sam! Hey, listen to me. We're gonna patch you up, okay? You're gonna be good as new. I'm gonna take care of you. I'm gonna take you care of you. I've got you. That's my job, right? Watch out for my pain-in-the-ass little brother? Sam? Sam! Sammy!"

Sam's eyes closed, as he fell into Dean with all of his dead weight. He was gone. Dean held him, not believing this was happening to them. He cried, as he had just lost his little brother, his last family, his best friend.

"No. No, no, no, no. Oh, God."

Dean just sat there with Sam, as he refused to accept the truth, he could not lose Sam, never. This was wrong, he had always been his little brother, Dean's job to keep Sam safe, had failed.

"SAM!"

Deans face was filled with tears, however the rain hid them. Bobby came back and looked at the two Winchesters. This was very bad news. All Bobby could think of was that thank God John had not been around to witness this. He walked over to Dean, who was still holding Sam in his arms. Bobby placed a hand on Dean's shoulder as he was out of words. The rain kept falling, like nothing had happened.

The days passed and Dean refused to bury Sam, however every crossroad demon he tried to get a hold of, never came, they kept their distance from Dean. After a week, the smell was so bad, even Dean had to accept that he had lost Sam forever. He was in tears, whenever he was alone, he took up drinking hard, as he went over his options, but all ended in him burning Sam. He didn't want to do it, however there was no way out.

He had to salt and burn Sam, so he didn't become on of the things, that Dean and Sam had hunted, he owed him that much. Bobby and Dean drove out to a forest, they made the preparations for the bonfire, as they worked swift, but in silence. Dean kept wiping his eyes, he was out of words, and Bobby had taken his liquor away from him. He walked over to the Impala and opened the trunk, then froze dead in his tracks.

"Bobby! Where is he?"

Bobby turned to face Dean, as he had no idea, what Dean was on about. He could however do the math fast, he was by Dean's side and looked at the empty trunk, the only thing there was the blanket they had packed Sam in. Both men paled, as they looked at each other. This had to be bad news, Bobby let a hand rub his beard as he looked at the empty trunk, moving the blanket as if there was someone under it, and it was just an illusion. However the trunk stayed empty.

Dean and Bobby knew this was not only bad, this was _demon_ bad. However they had no idea, when the demon had gotten Sam's body, as the sign on Dean's trunk still made it impossible for demons to look inside the trunk, yet alone open it. So how had Sam's body disappeared? Bobby was stunned, as they had had the trunk in eyesight all the time. Dean was swearing, at whoever had taken Sam, that he would be coming after them, and then he would hurt those sons-of-bitches.

* * *

Dean was in some shit hotel room, he was on the bed, with his fingers playing with the pendant he had gotten from Sam. He was drunk, but then he was pretty much all the time drunk these days. He was only sober whenever Bobby sent him on a job, or Castiel was there to invade his private space. Right now, none of them where there, so he had emptied a bottle of scotch, and was working on the second one. He couldn't sleep anymore, hadn't had a good nights sleep since Sam had died. He would wake up with nightmares, screaming Sam's name.

He had lost too much too soon, first John then Sam. It had literally destroyed him. He didn't search for supernatural things anymore, he let Bobby do that. He even let Castiel do that. However Dean did do research, demonic at that. He needed to know what had happened to Sam, how his body had disappeared on them. Everywhere he looked, he struck out. Every single road, was a dead end. He had run out of thing or literature or lore's to pursuit. He had called in favors, and nothing had helped him, the mystery of his brother's body disappearing, was still a mystery.

Dean reached for the bottle, but it was gone, he looked to the bedside table where the bottle had stood. However it was gone, and instead Castiel was there, Dean jerked back, as he grabbed his heart, cursing low, so hopefully Castiel would not hear it. However Castiel looked puzzled at Dean, not fully understanding his pain, and the fact that Dean was pretty much trying to drink himself to death, every time he got a chance. Dean frowned as he was feeling a damn lot better, in that state where he almost passed out from drinking, in that place, he could deceive himself. In thinking none of it had happened. That Sam was still alive. However Castiel wasn't on the wagon, that lead Dean to passing out. He had a lead, on some demon activity in Canada. Peace point to be exact. A town in the middle of no where, in a forest near a river called Peace River, in the middle of Wood Buffalo Park in Canada, that was all Castiel had. There was something that Castiel was holding back from Dean, but he was too drunk to actually care.

Dean sighted and sat up. He grabbed his cell and dialed Bobby's number. He got a concerned voice, something Dean wasn't used to, however when he looked at his cell, he could see that Bobby had tried to call him a few times, a few 20 times. At least it made sense why Castiel was there now. Bobby had done some heavy research and this little place, had been the only place that for over 2 years, had not had a death, or anything unnatural about it. It had been a demon fortress some 14 years ago, and there had been demon activity all the time, nothing concerning, just the average little town in the middle of nowhere activity, then 2 years ago it all stopped.

No more weird deaths, no more storms or anything out of the ordinary, which in it self stood out. Bobby was already on his way to meet with Dean, so Dean knew he had to take a shower and get a shave. However when he got up, the world spun around, and he had to sit down for a little, before giving it another go. When he reached the toilet, he notices his hair had grown, so it was longer than the normal Sammy length, that alone made Dean force the tears back. He frowned and grabbed a knife, he just cut his hair, not really caring if it would look good after wards, he had done this so many times by now, that he rarely got it wrong. He shaved, but was to drunk he managed to cut himself a few times, one of the cuts were bad, and Castiel had to heal him.

Now Dean didn't like when Castiel got into his private sphere, and with him being without a shirt, and Castiel still in his trench-coat, it made the situation, at least for Dean, awkward. Castiel was back in the room, as Dean took a shower, the water was hot, damn hot. He couldn't really take the cold water, he would every time, just turn on the cold one, to wake up, however he was awake, and he was fully aware that Sam didn't need the hot water, so he didn't need to take the cold shower. However those days, and there were still a few. Dean would still on pure gut feeling get groggy up and turn on the cold water on, he would most days remember it when the water hit his body. However there were still those days, where he he brushed his teeth and called for Sam to get up, and shower fast.

Those days killed him. Bobby and Castiel would most of those days, leave him alone, as all he could do was break down. He would go to a bar, flirt and get into a fight, however it didn't matter how pathetic a fighter the other one was, he would always get Dean down, as Dean never fought back, he just looked like he tried. However that was a risky business, as Dean was still wanted by the police and FBI. Getting arrested for bar-fights would be the end of him, or so he hoped. However those weeks were he was on a suicide mission, he would be closely watched by Bobby or Castiel, and those few times they couldn't take care of him, they made sure others did. Other hunters gave a hand, all were looking for signs for what had happened to Sam's body. The only hunter that didn't help out, was Gordon Walker. He was convinced that Sam was evil, and had only faked his own death, something he went to great length to prove, but as the rest, he came up short.

Dean had gotten some clothes on, and he had packed, when Bobby knocked on the door, and Castiel opened it for him, Dean had his back to them, he really couldn't take their looks, each time it was the same, the exchange of concerned looks, mostly from Bobby, as Castiel usually was not in tune with emotions in general. Bobby looked at Dean, and demanded to know when he had eaten last, Dean just shrugged his shoulder, and just grabbed his duffel bag, well it had been Sam's. But these days Dean used it, as it was one of the few things he had left, of his little brother, the brother who, he had failed.

Dean rubbed his forehead as he just walked out to the Impala, however Bobby told him he was to drunk to drive, Dean gave Castiel the death stare. Bobby just grabbed the keys, and got into the Impala, and they drove of, Dean grunted something, but just pulled his leather jacket closer and fell asleep, as the comforting sounds of Metallica was echoing from the tape-recorder. He had his arms tight around himself as he had barely an idea of where they were going, and he couldn't be bothered to listen to the case, if they wanted him in it, he would be in it, on his terms.

Dean barely noticed when they held in, to get gas and something to eat. He hadn't eaten in days, he couldn't even remember when. He just got out of the car, and managed to walk straight into Castiel, Dean looked at him, and at the back seat, where the angel had been seated seconds ago. Dean walked inside and ordered pie, so did Castiel, while Bobby came back with a burger to both, and eggs for himself. Dean didn't even bother to point out, he wasn't hungry, and Castiel never commented on anything, he had long time ago, well not so long ago. Learned to mimic Dean or Bobby, when in public.

The burger tasted good, and Dean actually got to hear, what Bobby had managed to find out, this place was in the middle of nowhere, and about 14-15 years ago there had been a mass explosion in demon activity, a lot of women and kids had died. Then it had gone quiet, not entirely dead, but about the normal activity, as these kind of towns tended to have. However then it started to pick up, and everything stopped from day to day, two years ago. Not one single death, not a car accident, nothing had happened to this town, from that day.

It was like the town had gotten a guardian angel, however that was not the case. Castiel had taken this to his superiors and they had not only not done anything, but the entire town had gone missing, the angels could not see it anymore. This had in it self weird enough, so Castiel had gotten the job, seeing he had brought it to their attention, beside if the town was out of "sight" it would most likely be, under some kind of angelic lock-down. Castiel had gone to Bobby, and they had agreed on pulling in Dean, this could be something, he could throw his mind at, that could get his thoughts of Sam. However Bobby had to come along, after Sam's death, Dean had gotten into the habit of just rushing in, and pretty much not care about his life, which both Castiel and Bobby had told him, would not help those he tried to help. It had been like talking to a wall, a very drunk wall.

They seemed to somehow get through to Dean, something that was rare these days. He nodded as this was in deed weird, and weird was good. It could be a way that he could explore, new ways, new demons, to find out what happened to Sam. To find and torture. Dean ate, and he even smiled at the waitress when she brought him pie, he gave Bobby a smile too, and ate his pie. He nodded as he looked at the maps, there was a pattern, it just avoided his eyes, he let Castiel and Bobby point and talk again, there was something there, the way Castiel looked as if there was something he was confused about, pretty much told both hunters, that this was no joke, Bobby called in a few hunters to be on stand-by or have other hunters that were near by to call in.

One name kept popping up, one name neither of the hunters wanted to have near them, Gordon Walker. A man that had hated Sam so much he had pretty much hunted Sam on any given occasion there was. Now Gordon didn't have anything outstanding with Dean, it was only Sam, and with Sam being dead, it shouldn't be a problem, but it was. Dean hated Gordon these days, he pretty much hated anyone that said ill of his father or Sam. Sam was his Achilles. Dean looked at Bobby, when he declined Gordon's help, both knew he would most likely not turn up, as there was no vampire sightings.

They paid and left the place, when they hit Peace point. The city limits were all covered in various signs, and there was no way for Castiel to cross the lines. However that had been seen before, and Bobby had actually found a way around the angel traps. A demon amulet, it was crude and simple, yet it worked like a charm. Seeing it was one, the irony wasn't wasted on either. As they drove down the main road, Dean rolled down the window, and looked out on the empty streets, there wasn't much life here, however as they turned a corner, he could swear he saw Sam. Just walk around the corner they passed.

"Bobby! Stop the car, I saw Sammy!"

"Listen Dean, we all see him now and then, yeah not you I know Castiel. This is a chick-flick moment so just can it on the back-seat you idijt. Dean you have to let go, it's been 5 years since his death. Let go son, let go."

"No Bobby, stop the car I saw him, I swear it, stop the damned car!"

Dean was out of the Impala, before Bobby, had stopped it, but as he ran around the corner, there was only a few women with strollers, and nothing else. Dean looked into the windows and asked the women if they had seen a tall guy come around the corner, he got a weird look, and let his hands run through his hair as he felt the tears press again. He stopped and looked around, he knew he was slipping, but there was something here, something that was stalking him. Dean rarely got paranoid, but he was feeling the prying eyes. He looked around once more, before tracking back to the Impala. They headed for the local dinner, before they would go to the motel, and get some rest, and go over what was going on in Peace point.

* * *

Please read and review. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Dean meets Sam for the first time after Sam's death. The reunion is anything thing but happy.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Supernatural.

* * *

Bobby parked outside the dinner, it looked small but cozy. They all entered the place, and sat down in one of the booth, as they went over the menu, and ordered coffee and pies to go around. They sat there, getting ready to start asking questions, when things suddenly turned from bad to worse in one second. Castiel turned his head, as a man entered the dinner. Castiel didn't do anything, however the man entering the dinner, was someone all three men knew. Sam looked like he had done when he had been alive. However there was something changed about him, but only Castiel could see it right away.

"Dean, look who came in."

Dean looked up from his pie, when Castiel spoke. Then turned pale, as he saw Sam. Sam had his old smile on his face, he even walked to the counter, and got a pie, from the clerk as he kissed her on the cheek. He turned to face the trio that just stared at him, he walked over to their booth, and pulled a chair over and sat down on it, resting his arms on the back of the chair. Sam looked at each with a smile that was up to no good. Castiel looked back, showing no emotion. However he was the only one not showing emotions.

"I must say, I feel kinda offended that you just march into my little town, after not having written or called me for what, how long have I been dead? Three years, four?"

"Five years Sammy, five goddamned long years."

"Fine years, huh. Well must say that those years, haven't been kind to you Dean. I can see you have taken up a filthy habit." Sam looked at Castiel, he smiled his cold smile, there was no emotions showing from either. "I could say the same about you." Castiel's voice was calm as always as he looked interested in Sam, as if he was some puzzle that he couldn't figure out. Sam was back to smiling. However Dean and Bobby couldn't move, they were pinned down to their bench. The dinner door opened, once again. Two girls entered the place, and the clerk smiled at them, and gave them each a pie and a cup of coffee.

Both girls came to the table, they looked at Castiel, which just looked back at them, he didn't move, he just looked at them, as Dean could not take his eyes of Sam. Sam chuckled as he got a hug from both girls, both placing them beside Bobby, or well one did, and the other sat beside her, effectively pinning Bobby in the corner. The two girls leaned back and looked at the men, Castiel got a long look, however Sam didn't look worried.

"Well anyway, you guys are here, and I do admit, the angel. Smart move, will have to go over the corpse and find out how you got him over the signs. I am looking forward to skinning you all, and don't worry Dean, I'll save you for last, just so you have an idea of what you are in for."

"Samuel!"

Sam turned his head to a young girl as she entered the dinner, he looked at Dean and Booby and even Castiel, they were all pinned to their places, and Sam wasn't even the one doing it. Sam places his hands on the back of the chair, and turned and grabbed the girl, swinging her around. She smiled like a sun, and was happy. The girl was putted down again as she waved at an old man in the corner, she was placed on the bar chair at the counter, Sam lifted her up as if she didn't weight anything. She was one huge smile. She looked like a normal teen-ager.

"Happy birthday Callie, you are really growing up, taking after your mother, kiddo."

"Thanks Sam, are you telling Callie that I look young, or that she looks old?"

"Well Callie has just turned 13, so she is soon gonna be a grown up, I am soon gonna have to fight of hordes of young teen boys, and lock up Callie in her room, and make sure her hair doesn't grow too long."

"SAMUEL! Don't say that, stop teasing me." The girl hit Sam while giggling, she was looking very familiar with Sam. He smiled as he pulled out a little black box in his hands, as he smiled to the clerk, then back to Callie. He had it wrapped up, and held it in front of her. However each time she reached for it, Sam pulled it away from her hands, which ended in more laughter and a kick. Sam smiled as he just let his hand mess up her hair. She laughed as she got the box, she tore of the wrappings, and opened it up.

"Oh wow Samuel, that is really pretty, you shouldn't have."

"Fine then." Sam snatched the box from Callie and that caused another round of laughter, from both the clerk and Callie and even Sam. He took out the silver chain and the pendant, that was too small for Dean to see what was. Sam smiled as he put the silver chain around the girls neck, as her hands held up her hair, so he could put it on, she looked at it, as she was happy. Callie hugged Sam while still sitting on the chair, she was at a loss for words.

"Well now that you have stepped into the teen age, I will be expecting you to behave like a teen-ager, and that necklace is our secret, okay? I have a gift you will get to night when the others are there."

"Sam you are really spoiling her, you do know that. If you weren't dating Arietta, I would have sworn you were making moves on my youngest."

"Ha ha, that is really funny. If you weren't doing the sherif, I would most likely be hitting on you Bambi."

"Well then thank god I am, beside you two have been a blessing since you came. There has never been so quiet here, and you are really good with the girls Sam. Now Callie here is your tea, and there is a muffin, eat up and go home and do your homework.

"Aw mom!"

"You heard your mom Callie, now make your homework and you can meet me at our secret place in ½ an hour, and be on time."

"I don't have any homework to do, but sure we can meet there, just let me finish the muffin."

"Callie I have to do a few things first, but I need you to promise me two things."

"Sure Samuel, what is that?"

"You have to have to stop calling me Samuel."

"Why I like it."

"Well Callie, honestly that is only something my dad calls me, when I am about to get a lecture."

"Oh, I never thought of that, like when Mom calls me Calliope. Yeah I will try and call you Sam then."

"That's my girl, now the second one is even more important. See the three men with my sisters?"

Callie turned her back on Sam, and looked at Dean and the rest at the table, she looked at the men, strangers in this part of the woods, weren't something that happened often. She even looked a little timid, as if she was scared of them. She just nodded her reply to Sam, before she jumped down, and walked over to the booth, she hugged the girl she could reach. As she held her tight, the demon held her back.

"Hi Meg, missed you last night. Hi Ruby, are you gonna come by tonight?"

"Hey Callie, happy birthday hun. I was a Ricky's place. You know doing girlfriend and boyfriend stuff, but don't worry I will drag Ruby with me, and I'll even drag Stefan with me too."

"You do that. I want my family there. Well you guys know what I mean."

"So the rest aren't coming? You do know Callie, we could find a voodoo doll and poke holes in it, and pretend its your sisters."

"Ha ha, that could be fun, but I think I am fine, I have you guys. You have always taken better care of me than my sisters have, with me being the latecomer and all."

Sam walked up beside Callie, as he put an arm around her shoulder, he was smiling as the rest of the table was, Dean and Bobby at least, none of them wanted to scare the girl. Sam smiled and nodded to the demon bitches in front of his older brother and the angel, now Sam was curious how he had managed to sneak in, but he would work on that later, he had all the time in the world for that. As this town should be invisible to pretty much anyone that didn't know of it, and of course the angels. So how this one angel had sneaked inside the boarders, was a puzzle. Sam however loved puzzles.

"Anyway I am sorry I missed you this morning, or I would have made you waffles."

"You might have missed me, but I saw way to much of you. I mean I will have to claw out my eyes and rinse my brain with bleach, and I am not even sure that will be enough."

"I am so sorry Callie, I will speak with Arietta, and make sure she keeps the door closed. I am sure I have scared you for life, so when you start on therapy, you can send me the bill."

"You are crazy Samu.. Sam. I gotta go, I wanna get some flowers before we meet up. Hey Ruby and Meg, cant wait to see you two tonight. We so have to gang up on Dad and Sam, as they have been ganging up on me lately."

Sam looked at Callie, as he pointed at Dean, Bobby, and Castiel. He looked serious, and Callie stopped smiling at once. She didn't move as she looked at them once more, they were bad news she knew it, she knew that was probably the main reason Ruby and Meg where there, because of these men, if her Dad had been in town, and not down at the river, he would most likely also bet here, making sure that who ever they were, left the town fast.

"These men, if you see anyone of them Callie, you run as fast as you can, and you call me on the cell, and Dad, and I will make sure he knows they are here. Don't worry Callie, they will be leaving very soon, so you have nothing to fear, but just as a precaution, stay away from them, okay kiddo?"

"Yes Sam, I got it. Make sure mom knows it, I am sure she doesn't want this kind of clientele in her dinner."

"Will do, now go, I will see you soon."

Sam hugged Callie once more, and she hugged him back, she walked up to the clerk and kissed the woman behind the counter, before running outside and across the street. Dean looked at the girl, so she was what the fuzz was about. He didn't really think much, he was still in shock from seeing Sam, being alive and kicking it with two demon bitches. Dean looked at them both. He knew Meg, the other one he didn't, or at least not her meat-suit. However he could not figure out what the girl was about, she came of innocent. Sam looked at Dean. The smile on Sam's lips was subtle, yet Dean knew the look, he was up to no good.

Saying that, was kinda ironic as Sam was dead, had been for the last five years, and here he was. Alive and kicking, he had changed his friends, from hunters and law-studying friends, to demons. Two of them to be exact, he was even calling them sisters. Dean didn't like that one bit. This thing, wasn't his brother, this was not Sam. Sam would care about the girl, he would protect her from Meg that hag, Dean really hated her. Seeing the Daevas throwing Meg out of the window, had not been enough, not then. Especially not now.

Dean didn't know who Ruby was, but he knew she was a demon, there was no doubt in his mind about that. Both bitches sat there, pinning them to the wall, as they giggled. Dean wanted nothing more than to slam his fist into their faces. Over and over again. Sam was back on the chair, still sitting with his arms resting on the back of the chair. He held a zippo lighter in his fingers, as he let he let it drop down, then spun it around and do it all over again. Something that Dean found as annoying as someone that clicked continually on a pen.

Sam looked at Dean, as he was going over the possibilities, of what to do with Dean. Sam's lips had a wicked smile on them. He looked at the girls, as he nodded, he looked at Dean, before he got up. He put the chair back in its place, as he walked back, he slammed his hands down into the table so all in the dinner looked at them, Sam tilted his head as he smiled. Everyone's attention was on him. He loved it, and beside he was about to make a point. A point that would have to get through not only to Dean and Bobby, or that smelling angel. No a point that he wanted the towns folk to get, as he raised his voice.

"Now Dean, Bobby and this new pervert you have rounded up, this is a peaceful town, we do not like your kind here, so if I was you. I would pack up my stuff and get the hell out of this town, way faster than when you guys came in. I am gonna give you three guys a head start. A head start of 15 minutes. Give or take a few minutes."

Dean looked at Sam, as he had his hand on the colt. He would use it, he wasn't sure if he could gun down Sam, but the two demon bitches wouldn't be a problem. He really wanted to kill them, even if it did mean, more kills on his rap-sheet. Even if it meant he would have to flee the peaceful Peace Point. Which he already hated more than most things in his life. There was something here, something evil. It had a name, and no matter how much Dean wanted to refuse it, the name was Sam. Dean wanted to talk to his brother, tell him he would fix it all, that there would be a happy ending on this one, that he would take care of it all, kill who needed to be killed and save Sam's soul. However the last part was not something that could be saved anymore. At least not in Dean's mind, no matter how much he wanted and wished for it. Sam got up, and walked to the waitress.

"Bambi, I am gonna go find the sheriff, if these men doesn't leave town at once, you know who to call, make damn sure, they don't get near any kids, and that guy with the trench coat, its so cliche. Keep him away from Callie, she is just the type he likes. The two other, they want a much younger crowd, here is enough cash for whatever they have had, I will be back in about 15 minutes, and I won't alone."

The waitress looked at the table, where Dean, Bobby and Castiel sat. Castiel looked confused, however both Bobby and Dean knew they had to get out of the town fast, it was clear as day a lynch mob, would be banging down this dinner soon, the second Sam left the dinner, the clerk named Bambi grabbed her phone, as she called a number, the two girls left them, and the second they were out of the door, all could move again. Dean walked up to the waitress, and tried his charming smile. It didn't work, he knew they had to get going, and fast at that.

Bobby threw the keys at him, and they were in the Impala just in time, to see Sam cross the road and head for the sheriff's office. Dean snarled, as he pulled out from the curve, and made a u-turn. He gassed up as he as he saw a few men come out on the street, none had their hands empty. Dean knew they were in trouble. If this lynch mob decided to go after them, it could take a long time before they could track back, and find out what was going on, why three demons, where playing house. This wasn't normal demon behavior. Something big was up, and Dean and Bobby knew, that any hunter that Sam knew, would be in mortal danger if they came too close to Peace point. Castiel looked at Dean in the rear-mirror.

"You did see the amulet right, the one Sam gave this Callie girl?"

"Yeah I saw it, well couldn't make it out, but I get it, she got of as protection right?"

"No Dean, it was an amulet to empower her. What ever is going on she is the center of all of this. Did you see the hole in her soul?"

"Hello dude, mortal here. I can't see others souls. What was up with hers?"

"It was lacking something, there was a gap in her soul 6 years ago, about an hour or so."

"What do you mean with a gap? How the hell do you get a gap in your soul?"

"I haven't seen anything like it before. I will have to talk to my superiors, they might know what is going on."

"Right, like they saw the town disappear, oh wait they didn't did they. No Bobby spotted that one. Nice work there Cas. However what can cause a gap like that?"

"I wouldn't know, but my best guess is pure evil."

"Pure evil in what way? Dude you need to work on your sharing information abilities."

"Callie's soul is clean, she is an innocent girl, but she has one black spot, the gap. Something happened to her there. Something so violent, that it tore a part of her soul away. I have no idea what can cause such a thing. However we need to keep an eye on her, if we can't find out what is wrong, we will have to kill her. Better be safe than sorry."

"Dude, you are talking about killing a kid, a kid with an innocent soul?"

"Yes, she will go to heaven, unless the gap is something critical."

"Enlighten me Cas. What would be labeled critical, swearing? What she stole a lollipop, Christ she was 7, how bad can it be?"

"No not stealing a lollipop. It's not swearing either, something more dark. I will get back to you when I have more answers."

Dean was about to tell Castiel to stay and explain, but he was already gone. They didn't take any chances, they found a way back, and had to hike a few miles though rough terrain. So Bobby started with calling of all of the hunters, they had gotten in touch with, there was no way either would have their hunting friends deaths on their conscious. This was bad, really bad. However they would do this one, on their own. Both knew one thing, it was good that they had not asked for Gordon to tag along. He would have gotten the proof he had wanted for so long. Bobby stayed at the Impala as he did some research, and Dean backtracked to Peace Point. Hoping to find out where Callie lived, so he could stalk her. If he was going to kill her, he would need a lot of proof of her being evil. Just because the kid liked Sam, wasn't enough in his mind.

* * *

Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Information about Callie, a little of her past, and a little of her future, is there hope for her soul, or will Castiel smite her.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Supernatural, and I Don't own the books mentioned or the 3 days grace.

* * *

Callie had been at the river, to pick flowers. It was a waste of time, yet she still did it. They would wither before she would reach the cemetery, however she never stopped picking flowers. However she would keep the flowers with the flower upside down, then by the time she reached Oz grave they were pretty, all dead and could stand there until the rain came. Callie sat down on top of the grave, as she let her fingers touch the tombstone. The name was so carefully cut into the stone, Callie felt the tears run down her face, as she wanted to be in the coffin with her best friend.

Callie looked at the sky, it was clear, but the weather was warm for this time of the year, she sighed as she started to talk with Oz, she liked it here, she had been scared of cemeteries when she was younger, very scared, however Samuel had taught her that this was a place of peace, and a place where you could talk to the dead. He had learned her a few tricks, like writing a letter, roll it up and have rose leaves in the roll too, then set it on fire, and just think of who ever had to get the message. Callie had stopped counting, how many times she had talked with the dead. Now the part where they were dead, meant she didn't get replies back, Sam had laughed with her, when she had been pouting about the replies.

Sam had told her, the dead would speak to her, in her dreams or in other ways, as long as she was open for the signs. Now Callie would love to pretend she had dreamed an answer, however that never happened. She still had the same reoccurring nightmare. It never changed, it never stopped. She had this nightmare, for years now. She had when she was seven, been in an accident. She had been out on the river, she had been careless and had slipped on the slippery stones there. The water had been ice cold, and she had died.

Her heart had stopped as she got hypothermia, she had been found by the local Sheriff, her father, that day, he had brought her back, she could still remember parts of it. Callie could not recall one hour of her life, she had lost it, but something had found her. Oz had been there too that day. She had called the grown ups, and made them aware that Callie had slipped. She couldn't remember that part, however while she was either dead, or unconscious. She had seen Sam, she could not understand it, she had seen him get killed. She had no idea who he was, or why she had seen that vision, all she knew was she had been scared. She had insisted on her seeing someone killed. However no one believed her. The nightmares had started there. It had been her 7th birthday.

She had dreamed the same dream over and over again. She has been in tears, she had been at the doctor, and this was the kind of town, where one only went to the doctor, if you had a broken bone. This wasn't a town for the weak, this was rough country. However both Bambi and the town Sheriff had not liked the details she could tell. She could for the life of her not remember, things like where it happened, or who did it. All she could recall was the rain, and the surprised look on the victims face, and the blood. She could some nights get up and wash her hands, and say she couldn't get the blood of them. However the doctor told Bambi it was a phase that Callie had to grow out.

However the nightmares didn't go away, nor did they change, it was the same dream every night, she would be screaming Sam till she was hoarse. Most of her older sisters weren't living at home anymore, only Arietta was still living at home. Callie started on some drugs, but it didn't help her. Then the town was struck by a horrid accident. The town sheriff was killed in a hunting accident. However the body had been mauled so badly by the bear that had attacked him, that one could not even find the entry wound of the bullet nor the exit wound.

However there was a witness. He was also a sheriff, and he was well liked, it didn't take long for him to move to Peace point, and he even hit it of with Bambi, Callie had been 9 years old, and been confused. However the new sheriff had a good impact on Callie. She still had the terrible dreams, however he started to work with her, making her face her fears. Where Callie had been a quiet child she bloomed, the sheriff even even proposed to Bambi shortly after they had started to date, and she had accepted. Callie had been hyper and happy, her older sister had been less thrilled.

The rest of the siblings, had literally dropped all communication with them, as they all felt that this was a bit to fast. Seeing their father had been the sheriff killed by the bear. It was a harsh environment to work in, but the new sheriff did a good job, he made Bambi smile, and he made Callie smile. The last was the one he won the town people over with. He would take Callie hiking, he would take her to bowling. She could not bowl but that didn't stop her, she just gloated and soon she started to laugh in public.

The sheriff had 4 kids, and three of them moved to Peace point. One at the time, first there was Meg, she moved in with the Sheriff, she was clearly her fathers little girl, but she didn't get in the way of him and Callie. Meg would most days, if the sheriff didn't have time for Callie take time of herself to bond with her new sister. The next to move in was the oldest sister, Ruby. She was fun, and started to teach Callie stuff that they kept a secret for all. The ouija board was one of the few things that Bambi let Callie play with. As she kept having nightmares, and Bambi didn't want her to have more.

Then one day, when Callie had been 11, she had seen _him._ The man she had been dreaming of for over 4 years. She looked at him and literally started to cry, the stranger had stopped and looked confused at her, as Bambi looked at a scared Callie, she was literally hiding behind her mother. The stranger was confused, and all Callie could say was one word. "Sam" Her mother had looked at her, and the stranger had looked even more puzzled. He did however tell them his name was Sam, he smiled at Callie and told her he wasn't about to die. However he was taken back over the child's dreams.

Bambi had been confused and had called the sheriff, that had pretty much dropped all, he had in his hands, and came rushing. However it turned out to be his youngest son. Samuel. Callie was scared, and the dreams got worse for a while, however Sam moved in with them, and he helped Callie a lot, he also had a lot more success with Arietta. Soon they shared rooms, and though it was a little awkward, no one really said anything. Callie was having horrible nightmares, however where before only Bambi could calm her down, Sam turned out to be even better with Callie, as she could see every night that he was just fine.

Callie loved her new brother, or brother in law. It was tricky, however if there had been a bad curse over the town. It simply stopped, when the Winchester family moved into Peace point. Callie started to go to the cemetery with Samuel, and they talked about life and death. The last part was something that Samuel liked to talk about. Callie was spooked at first. But when she learned to speak with the dead, she found it soothing, and calming. She loved it. As there had been quite a few death toll in the small town. Where it had gone from a little above the average small town, it went to none at all. The same with the crime rate. It had dropped.

Callie loved her new family. After a while the nightmares turned back to the normal state. Callie would wake up crying each night, but as the time went on, she manage to tone the screaming down. She had liked it, she would sometimes notice that Samuel was still in her room, and hugged her, but it was far from every night. The life returned to some kind of normal state, Callie was told to call the sheriff dad, and she had to admit she liked it. She would in the weekends, learn very random stuff. From how to recognize various plants, to how to fight, she loved the ladder, thought she sucked so bad at it. That even the neighbors dachshund could take her down, and the fight would not have been rigged.

Callie did however get great grades, and in biology she was the wonder child. No one really payed attention to what she knew, it was just that she knew a lot. Callie started to spend a lot of time with flowers and plants, however she noticed, that no matter what she did, the plants would die on her, she blamed herself for lacking green fingers, but soon she noticed something strange. It was small signs to begin with. Like all the flowers in the house withered up. Then the flowers outside the house. The lawn was brown and dead, like there had been a dry period. Which there hadn't. However Callie noticed that she would when she picked flowers, literally make the wither in front of her eyes.

She was scared, however Samuel saw it too, and he told her that it was because she was special. He went on about it, and Callie just played along with him, there was nothing special about her, the only special thing there was, that she could see how Samuel would die, or more correctly how he would be killed. Most days she didn't think about it, however she had days where she would go the cemetery and just cry where no one saw her.

Then with no warning tragedy struck again. This time it was Oz, Callie's best friend, and her only friend. She had been mauled by a bear, and Callie relived her fathers death too, she was shattered and could not function at all, she would sit in her bed and just look outside the window for hours, she wouldn't eat unless she was told to, or even drink. She just looked outside, just waiting for Oz to come over. The funeral was a nightmare. She was unable to stand up, and Samuel simply picked her up, and left the ceremony. That made Callie heart broken too. However Sam had the cure for that.

When the grave was covered, and the place was left abandoned, she and Samuel returned, Samuel sat with her, let her talk to Oz, Callie couldn't talk, however that didn't matter, they would simply sit at the grave every day. One day Callie was at the cemetery alone, she had her Ipod with her, she could still not talk, she had barely said a sentence since Oz's death. However Callie felt something was wrong with her, she got the idea that she was the cause of all the deaths. And all she could do was sing, one song over and over. She felt like she was loosing control, and she felt she had a dark side she was trying to hide. She had no idea what this was, but it felt so deep inside her, like she was hiding a monster, or even an animal deep down in the center of what was her inner core.

Callie would on the days where the ground was dry, lie on top of the grave and sing for Oz, she didn't care what other thought of her, and she did try to speak to Oz, however it was impossible. She was shattered, but she had gotten a ouija board from Ruby, and she had taken it with her, and in the cemetery she could swear she got an answer, it wasn't like any movie or TV-series. The pointer didn't move like in Charmed. However she did get messages, though as grim as they were, she felt closer to Oz.

It took Callie a month to accept that Oz was gone, but not forgotten, Callie would find a way to her best friend she, Callie would not let go of Oz. She didn't care what the price would be, she missed her best friend. Two month after the death of Oz, on the day, it was Callie's 13 birthday. She was smiling again, however she wasn't happy, something only her Sam knew, and maybe her dad. She didn't really care much, she just laid on the top of the grave as Sam came to her. He let her stay there, as he looked at a tree, there wasn't a bird there, he looked at the ground, and under a bush he found a cat, he opened his hand, and clenched it, as he made a quick jerk to the side with his hand, the cat died instantly. The cat would serve him later, his smile was cold, his eyes were black.

However Callie never saw that. She was pulled up and told how special she was, she grinned and hugged Sam as they walked to his car. Sam drove them home, and he made sure all knew they where there. The surprise party was no surprise, however that didn't make it less better. She was happy, as Sam and Ruby locked eyes, then Bambi entered the room, she smiled to Callie and hugged her, however that was shortened, when Callie's dad came in with the birthday cake, filled with candles. She was smiling as her mother kissed her dad.

"Oh John you do know that you and your kids spoils us, Callie isn't that right?"

"It is mom, thanks for the cake daddy, did you make it yourself or did you have Ruby help you out?"

"Ye of little faith, of course I made it myself, Ruby might have been in the kitchen at the same time, but I made it!"

"So if you find eggshells in there, don't blame me."

"I won't Ruby."

Callie was grinning and she had to blow out the candles. She managed it, and there was cheering. Callie got a lot of old books from Sam and Ruby. She didn't know that outside someone was lurking, keeping a close eye on her, and her family. Tonight was her night, and she would enjoy it, every single second of it. She had learned the hard way, that good times tend to come to an abrupt end, way to soon.

* * *

Dean had seen the cat getting killed by Sam, he had seen the black eyes, he had seen the look that his brother sent the girl. She had for some bizarre reason unknown to Dean put dried flowers at a tombstone, which after she had just placed herself on top of the grave and talked about her day, and she was singing. Dean knew the song, it was some random new rock song, that he didn't like. The only thing the girl had going for her so far, was that she wasn't singing pop. Dean had watched her, just as closely as Sam.

Stalking them back to the large cabin, had been a pain. However it was easy, once Dean had spotted Sam's car. All he had to do was to activate the GPS, and there he was. Dean felt smug, and found the place fast. The two demon bitches where there, Sam had his arm around a blonde girl, and Dean was sure that was the older sister. She was hot, way outta Sam's class, she was way more Dean's style. He frowned when he realized he was doing comparison. He wasn't a demon, and he would never date left overs.

The waitress came into the room, closely followed by the sheriff, there was something about him, something familiar. However Dean could not place him, he was almost sure he had never seen that face before. Dean grabbed a pair of binoculars, and zoomed in on the sheriff, he needed something on someone, something he and Bobby could look up, and see what didn't add up. However seconds later he froze, barely able to breathe. The name tag on the uniform had two names. Both names made Dean sick to his stomach. John Winchester. This could so not be happening.

* * *

The party was over, John was cleaning the living room with Bambi, as he monitored the place. He didn't really need to, being in a house with three humans, and four demons, not only gave them the upper hand. It made the perfect cover, the front was untouchable. This had been planned for years, a lot of years, however Callie's father had never really planned what would happen after she was born. Given he had wanted her to be a he. Truth be told, Callie was actually in family with one of the demons, she was the little sister of Meg.

Meg loved Callie, at least as much as a demon could love. Callie tended to pull the best out in humans, and the worst in demons. John had no idea how many demons he had killed over the last two years. None of them had ever made the news, or the funeral home. Hell if the plan of having a destroyed Callie hadn't been called for, Oz would have still been alive today. However Callie didn't show interest in supernatural things, which was a waste, and a damn same. Mostly because of what she was. What she was capable of already, with no training, and no motivation.

Callie was special in so many ways, it was mind numbing that no hunter had not tracked her down, at least not until today. Of course it had to be Dean and that mouthy Bobby Singer. John knew they would be in the forest somewhere, and he had a little surprise party for them, just waiting for them to screw up. John was sure there was only the three of them, however the angel was a problem, Dean and Bobby weren't. He would take great pleasure in killing them both very slowly. If it took a little while that would just be so much more better.

The angel, he was a problem. As a demon John didn't like angels at all, he had done his research well, there was no way that angel, should be able to walk the streets of Peace Point. There was no way that could happen, yet it had. Sam never lied, well not to John anyway. They had talked it over at the station, and taken precaution. If the angel wanted to be ringside, he would get front seat. They had something special waiting for him. Something that would make all four demons smile.

Now Alastair had pulled a good one on Dean and Bobby back with Sam, not even John knew how he had gotten the body out of the trunk. Hell John didn't know how Alastair had managed to get the body to hell. However he had done it somehow. The reaction, and the new levels of pain, had been a nice change. John had in his life as a human loved his youngest son. As a demon he still did. Sam had grown up, to be so much more than Dean. Not that John would say no, to get Dean back into the fold.

Seeing how Sam had been broken, with what Lucifer and Alastair had done to his body. They had healed him up nice and tidy, barely any scars left. John and Sam were both agreeing on one thing, Callie was smart, Arietta was not so smart. John really wanted to bash in Arietta's face, over and over again, he would love to skin her. Just to hear her screams. However he had lost the game, Sam got to have all the fun. However John had his own version of fun. Hikers and demons, a hunter a year back. All had ended up very dead, and very much sent to hell. John did like, to send waste and pathetic life forms like humans, to hell.

There was simply nothing more fun, unless one didn't count the meat-suits. There was a fun right there, wearing someone innocent, then breaking the soul completely. John was good at breaking souls. He had really a flair for it. Alastair had called him his right hand for years now. Given Alastair was the only one, that knew who Callie's real father was. Azazel had planned Callie for a long time. He would however not be around to see her bloom. He wanted someone that could get the job done. He needed someone that would make everything happen, one that had patient, and no moral. John had fitted the job-prescription perfectly. Now that Azazel was gone, the only one to keep track of the original plan was Alastair.

However Alastair never took any chances, and Callie was one of those he really wanted. John knew a souls worth when he saw it, Callie was not easy to corrupt, they needed leverage to break her. Her _father_ had been the first to go. John had killed him, and taken, a little too much, pleasure in doing so. However the next part had not really been planned, but John had seen an in through Bambi, now talk about a bimbo, that was so stupid she didn't even know it. She was the kind of blonde, that made blonde jokes real. Sam had been there too, he and John had taken straws on who got to get Callie, John had lost. He was stuck on bitch duty. He would the second the job was done, put this meat-suit in a bathtub and wash himself with bleach.

John had not known that Sam, was the same Sam that Callie was having nightmares about. However that had been more than perfect, when it turned out that they were one and the same. Sam had been smug, and John had almost beaten Sam, however his meat-suit, was not to be harmed. Any more at least. John looked at his wife, the only upper hand he had here, was what happened behind closed doors. Now John knew a wife-beater when he saw one. Bambi's former husband had been one of the worst kind. John had just picked up the flame, and upped it some more. Bambi went through hell every night. Only living through it as, Callie was happy for once.

John smiled as he sat on a chair as Bambi did the dishes. He wondered how much he could hurt her tonight. This was after all one of those nights where all the kids, well kids as in Arietta and Callie, would be out. Meg and Ruby would probably join him, and make damn sure Bambi was punished for her stupid laughter. John really wanted to kill this bitch, and he would. They just needed...

* * *

Dean was cold, the party had taken for ever, and the kid was finally going to bed, Sam lead his girlfriend out to his car, so Dean would get a chance to investigate a little closer, however Sam wasn't playing ball, he lent his car to his would be girlfriend, and walked back inside. Dean re-positioned himself, so he could keep an eye on the kitchen and the room where the little birthday girl was sitting in. However she didn't have his attention, his father did. His black eyes, and the way the two demon whores came back to him, told him they were planning something with the mother. Dean went over the options of intruding. Four demons against himself, that was pushing it even for him. He still had the colt, however there was only one bullet left in the chamber.

If he didn't miss his shoot, that would take out one demon, that would still leave him with three. Dean wasn't even sure if he could fire, if it was John or Sam that were in front of him. Dean waited, as he had called in to Bobby, he was with Cas, but there had been no news on that front. Not that that was some huge surprise. Dean told them where he was, and seconds later the old hunter and the trench-coated angel stood behind him. Dean looked at them, as he grabbed his heart, and gave them a look that would have been a warning. However something happened in the house.

A light had been turned of in Callie's room, it was entirely black, but that didn't really matter, Castiel looked inside the room, and saw that the girl had a bag on her back and was crawling out of her room. Dean knew this was bad, and he grabbed Castiel.

"No!"

"This might be our only chance Dean."

"We are not killing a kid, we are not! If you want to go on some crusade, that will be on yours hands, I will not help you kill a child."

"Dean we cannot take the ris... Dean come back right now!"

"Ya idjit"

Castiel looked at Bobby, as he just shook his head, following Dean, that followed the girl. They had to be quiet, as this woods where most likely known by the kid, but not them. They had to be careful. John might be busy, but no one had eyes on Sam. Castiel whispered to Bobby, that they would have to kill and destroy Sam's body, something Dean heard, and flinched hard on, he was at once in Castiel's face.

"If anyone but me, touches Sam, I swear to God, I will kill them, that includes you Cas. I mean it!"

Dean knew where the kid was heading, he had backtracked this piece of forest earlier. She was headed for the graveyard. Dean didn't like the idea, of a kid that turned 13 on Halloween, alone in a cemetery. No one in their right mind would be in a place like this. Just to ad insult to the situation, it was a full moon, and Dean just knew this would be one of those hunts, where everything would go wrong, or everything went right, and he would end up killing his own father and kid brother. Life was just sweet.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Dean has found out that Sam is still alive. Kinda. He has found out his father and brother are demons, packing up with Meg and Ruby. They are in a small town called Peace Point, and there is anything but peace. It might look like the perfect little town, but there is something brewing. Callie turns 13 at midnight. Dark AU, Evil/Sam and Hurt/Dean.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Supernatural, or the Grimorium of the Necromancer or other books that are mentioned.

* * *

He had been around, he had gone the second, he had heard the rumors. He had not been invited, and he knew why. This was his time. He had been right all along. It didn't really matter, he had time on his side, beside he and Kubrick had the Lord on their side. They weren't taken any chances. They had been told to stay out of this, so they had kept a low profile. Stayed out of the town, and camped in the forest, with the RV that could even be called comfort. However the forest alone, was a survival test, that required both skills, and practice to not get hurt, or worse. Killed.

They had fallen back, when they had seen Singer in the Impala alone, so they had gone in a huge circle around him, and picked up Dean's track a mile away from the Impala. They had said their prayers, or at least Kubrick had for the both of them. They knew that if Singer was calling in all hunters, to ask who was around, it had to be huge. Gordon was sure it had to be Sam. Kubrick didn't really care who it was, as long as he got to do God's job. What Gordon had told him, killing a hunter, might be a good thing, though Kubrick didn't like the idea of killing someone one his side in this business.

Gordon was angry, and he had almost stepped in a bear trap. Not the everyday kind either, this one would literally chop of your leg, and by the look of the rusty metal, and the red grains on it, it looked like it might have a little poison on it too. After finding that trap, they both grabbed a huge branch, and made sure where ever they stepped, that the branch was there first. That strategy turned out, to be a very good one. As more traps where hidden around the forests bottom. Both men agreed on one thing.

Someone didn't want outside interference.

They moved slowly, this was the only way, they could ensure their own safety. They saw Dean track back, Gordon looked behind him, where the local cemetery was. They had both done their homework, and no one had died in Peace Point for 2 years. Not one single death count, or even a car theft. It had gone from sheer terror to normal, and back to abnormal. Though both Kubrick and Gordon, were sure that the villagers were happy for that, but things had a way of keeping the balance. None of them wanted to change that, but if there was something was going on, they would need to take it out. Gordon just hoped, that what ever this thing was, that it went by the name of Samuel Winchester.

Dean walked fast, what ever he was going for, he was moving with speed, and it was clear he had no idea what was hidden under the leaves. Now had it been any other hunter, Gordon and Kubrick would have warned him, hell Gordon liked Dean. However he kept insisting that Sam was dead, that Sam was gone. Gordon knew that was a lie. Sam was out there, doing some evil shit. However what he was doing, and where. Was still a puzzle, however Kubrick and Gordon were persistent if anything. None of them, ever bought the killing of Samuel Winchester, and the disappearance of his body even less.

Especially if the trunk had been sealed, like they claimed, there was no way that a demon, could go past the signs. There was simply no way. Then there were the crazy rumors, about an angel, traveling with the drunken Dean. They knew those rumors could not be true, Kubrick knew if there had been sent an angel, to help a hunter, he would have been the one, that gotten the angel. Kubrick would kill Dean, for talking the Lords words, and pretend that he had sacred help. Gordon on the other hand, didn't really care about the angel rumors.

They kept their distance from Dean, as he wasn't some random hunter, that didn't know how to hold himself. However he seemed reckless. The way he ran through the forest, meant they lost sight of him soon, however they could both read tracks. So he wasn't lost, just out of sight. They found him fast, he was keeping a place under surveillance. So they split up, one took the front of the cabin, and the other watched Dean. Chances were, that where Dean was, so would Sam. It was only a matter of time, the Winchesters could not stay apart for long. They had a strong bond. Gordon was really counting on that bond. The bond he had once had shared with his sister. He knew he could never stay away from her, not if she had been alive, and still human. That much was sure.

* * *

Sam knew that Callie would sneak out tonight. This had been planned for years. He had prepped her, to sneak out tonight, he had given her all the tools, the books and the amulet. Everything had been leading to this night. Sam would go with her, make sure she didn't over do herself. He would be in her life, until he could dumped Arietta and traded her with the real price. _Callie_. However the first step had to be her own. Sam wanted to take her, but she needed to want this bad enough, to accept the pain, and the training. She had to want it bad enough, to not care about the mortals. The humans, or the innocent as some called them.

Sam snarled, he didn't like her outside on her own at night. She had not been warned about the traps, but then John rarely put them around the house. However after Dean had shown up, they had put up a few more, making sure they would be strategically placed where anyone would lurk around, to get a good look at the house. None of them had been triggered, or at least Sam hadn't heard anyone scream, and curse. He smiled as he saw the light disappear under the door to Callie's room. She had left, he would follow soon.

He undressed himself and took a shower, then put on a pair of jeans, and a shirt he had gotten from Callie. She loved random catch phrases on the front. This one made him grin. Titanic Swim Team Of 1912, hell even John had laughed at that one. Alastair had cracked up too, seeing he had been on board the Titanic, he had found it hysterical, to put the safety boats in the water half filled, if that. Sam grinned, his hand ran through his wet hair, as he looked in the mirror, he had the scruffy look on, unshaven and just a little messy. He knew, she loved it, and it didn't make it worse, that Arietta hated it. Sam hated that bitch, way more than Bambi. Of course he wasn't doing Bambi.

He walked outside, there was something not right, he didn't know however what is was. He wondered if it was the angel, keeping track of him, so Sam went through the forest, deep into it. He didn't need to know where the traps where, any demon could spot them a mile away. However there were demon traps out here too. Not as in a demon trap that locked you in place. No Demon traps that decapitated them, and ended them permanent. Neither demons wanted others around. Callie was their pet project, and she was not to be harmed. At least not until she had chosen sides. If she embedded her powers. Accepted and called for them, she would be under Sam's protection, if she refused. He would kill her. She would be begging like her mother. Sam smiled a cold smile, as he could tell, there was more than one hunter, in the forests tonight.

However Sam didn't care, hunters were merely fun, they added to the action. Beside hunters were a god way, of keeping in shape. His body was after all, still his body. Not like John's, he had picked up a random meat-suit. Sam felt the cold night, he didn't feel cold anymore, but that didn't mean he couldn't tell it was cold. He found himself wondering if Callie had enough clothes on, Sam still had some of his human emotions. He guess it had something to do with his body, that it kept him in limbo between a full demon and human. He hated his human side. However his human side, called to Callie. She liked him, a lot.

Sam wasn't sure if she had crush on him, or if he would have to work slightly harder, to make her fall for him, however his puppy-eye-routine never failed him, and Callie loved it, even if she did hit him, every time he used it on her. Sam jumped over a log, as he avoided the trap that was placed there. Sam could hear the changes in the forest that night, something evil was in the forests. Something called Sam. There was no sounds at all. Sam smiled as his eyes turned black, he could see perfectly in the dark, even if there was a full moon under a clear sky. It was perfect. Callie had everything going for her, Sam would make sure, she would not fail Alastair, that she would not fail Meg. In the end, she was made med to serve Lucifer. A fallen angel, that wanted to start the apocalypse. All he needed was to break the first seal. Sam just didn't know what the first seal was, or if he could help break it.

Alistair, Ruby, Meg and maybe John knew. Sam didn't know. He hadn't been out as a demon that long, John had been the one to turn him, Sam didn't hate John anymore. Hell he barely hated Dean. Dean would be fun, to drag to hell. Body and soul. He needed to feel what Sam had felt. He would make damn sure, Dean felt the pain, that Sam had been in, for over two years. There was no question of loyalty, once broken. One would follow and die for whoever had broken them. Sam had gotten a second chance on life from Alastair. There was no way he couldn't repay the _kindness._

Sam reached the cemetery, he knew where he would find Callie, she never failed. Oz had not died in vain, Sam had killed the girl, torn her apart. Mauled her so badly that her parents couldn't even recognize her. They had never written it in the paper, they had not called anyone outside the town, so basically no one knew, there had been a death in Peace Point. Sam saw the figure, she was crying, the flashlight she was holding was shaking. Sam smiled, he heard someone step on a branch, however it looked like Callie hadn't heard it. He walked slowly over to her. Sam ignored the broken branch, if it was Dean, he would pay soon enough.

* * *

Dean followed the girl, she knew these woods, and Dean just kept a safe distance. She dropped at the same grave. He saw his younger brother walk up to the girl, Dean hadn't even noticed him. He cursed when he stepped on a branch. However the girl looked like she hadn't seen or heard anything. She was on her knees at the grave she had been at earlier, crying. Dean wasn't sure if it was her father's grave. Though for some reason, the pain looked more _fresh_. Dean saw her turn on a flashlight, she had one of the books she had gotten earlier, she had a blanket that she placed the book on, so she didn't want it to get ruined, by the moist from the grass. Dean wondered what kind of book she had gotten, seeing she had gotten a lot of books from his demon arsed brother, and the spawn bitch Ruby.

Dean was for once ,thankful that he had gotten night-vision binoculars from Bobby, a few years back. He had a clear view of the girl, she hugged the tombstone, as she started to open the book, Dean would give a lot, to know what kind of book, she had with her. His bet would be on a witch-craft book. Dean looked at Bobby and Castiel. They were both looking at the cemetery. Castiel took a closer look at what Callie had with her, however he returned faster than any of them had planned. Dean was looking with the night-vision binoculars. Sam had just reached Callie, and they needed for him, not to know that they were here, hopefully the breaking branch, had been unheard.

Castiel stood beside Dean, looking at the drama played out before him. Sam walked up to the girl, and sat down beside her. His arms wrapped around her, as he put his jacket on her. Sam sat down, they were talking, however neither Castiel or Bobby could make it out, Dean was frustrated. Castiel had talked about someone else, was in the woods. Dean couldn't care less, his brother, his _dead_ brother was sitting on a cemetery, with his back against a tombstone, talking to a minor. Talking to a girl, that for some reason, needed four demons to protect her. What ever this was, it was bad, really bad.

Dean looked at his brother, he could only see some of his left side, and his head above the tombstone. The girl seemed upset, Dean wondered what would make her so upset, there had not been a death for over two years. However Bobby had told Dean the last death in Peace Point, had been the sheriff. Which had been the girl's father. After that, the Winchesters family had come to the town, and things had changed. However why things had changed, was beyond anyone. It wasn't very demonish to.

* * *

Gordon and Kubrick had teamed up again. They had followed Dean to the cemetery, where Gordon as almost choked. There in the middle of the cemetery, was Sam. He had been right all this time. He smiled, as his attention was shifted from Dean towards Sam. Dean and Bobby and the stranger that had caught up with Dean, had gone the second Sam had been in his sight. Gordon had just gotten proven right. However Gordon wasn't about to gloat just yet. They needed to do some research. The girl was the key, however neither Gordon or Kubrick had any idea who she was, or why she had gotten the Winchester boys attention.

Gordon grabbed his rifle, and let the scope give him a closer look. He saw the child, she was leaning up against Sam. However as Gordon got ready to fire, the girl jumped up, and got in the line of fire. Gordon felt Kubrick's hand on his shoulder, the other hunter didn't want him to shoot the girl. Gordon sighed as he kept his eyes on the mark. He wasn't worried, Gordon had waited for over five years, so another day or two, would not make any difference. He just didn't move, he was going to observe the child, and the Winchester that had robbed him, of his vampire kills.

* * *

Sam held Callie close, she was holding one of the books he had given her the _Grimorium of the Necromancer. _Her hands touched the book, she had no idea what she was touching, if she had, she would most likely have thrown it away. The skin of the book was made of the skin of a new born. It was sown, with the hair of a virgin killed under a full moon, the writing had been written in blood. Blood of a murder. The illustrations were made from bones carvings. However Callie had no idea, she couldn't even read it. She had never learned Latin. She knew she would most likely never learn it, yet she was happy for it. She understood this book, was not the common kind, that one would find in the book store, or even in the library.

"Callie, read the book."

"I can't Samu... I mean Sam."

"Callie, of course you can, open the book, and read it out loud. I promise, you will understand what is written."

Callie looked up at Sam, as she felt something strange. Sam looked at his watch, the clock turned midnight. He had seconds left. At the twelfth strike of the clock, it would be too late. However Sam was brought out of his thoughts, as Callie jerked hard under his arm. She gasped, as she moved closer to him, she dropped the book, and whimpered. Sam was anything but happy. What ever had spooked Callie, had blown the plan. Getting a seventh child of a seventh child, born the 31 of October, was so rare it could take centuries, to get one again.

Callie got up, as she saw the ground slowly was on fire. It moved closer to her, she got up. She could barely breathe, as she tried to get of the ground. She was scared, as she felt Sam get up behind her. He picked her up, as she whimpered more. Something was wrong, something was very wrong. Callie was so scared, she saw the fire, come closer to her and Sam. She was almost hysterical. As she screamed at the fire in the ground.

"No go away, don't come any closer. Shu shu!"

"Callie there isn..."

Sam's voice died. Callie looked at the ground, as if it started to form a figure, she could not feel the ground tremble. However Sam could, he could not see what Callie saw, but the ground moved, Sam's eyes were back to normal, as he pulled Callie away, from what ever it was, that was happening. Callie jumped down on the ground, hiding behind Sam. He held her close, not that he wanted to, but something had happened. He needed to figure out, if this could be used, to good or bad. However Sam didn't got anywhere with his thoughts, as the form grew in front of him.

The ground looked at him, then at Callie. She was sweating and looked pale, her heart was beating fast. Then she passed out. The figure looked large and clumsy, however that was only an illusion. The figure moved so fast, that Sam never saw it move. One moment he had Callie behind him, in a firm grip, as she went limb in his hand. Then she was in this things hands. What ever this was, it protected Callie. Its hands where so large, that she could, when curled up, rest in both of its palms. Her body was hidden in its arms. Sam didn't move. He didn't know what this was, or he had an idea. However if this was a Golem, it should have vanished the second, Callie had passed out. What ever it was, one thing was clear. Callie had summoned something with her powers and not only used them. She had tapped into something very strong. She had passed out from exhaustion. Still this thing was there to guard her.

* * *

Dean looked at the figure, growing out of the ground. Castiel wasn't impressed, neither was Bobby. However what turned out to be bad, got worse when the girl collapsed, and this thing didn't vanish. Dean looked at Castiel, who looked at the drama, played out in the cemetery. This was something, that was unheard of, this kind of magic, or more black magic and necromancer powers, would normally take decades, if not centuries to learn it enough, to keep the summonings there, while the necromancer was passed out. Dean wondered what else this town had hidden. What secrets that lied beneath the surface. Castiel whispered low.

"We are too late, we have failed. Killing her now, will be much harder. I can only hope we have strength enough."

"Cas shut up, you idjit. If you want to contribute with something, then do so. I told you so wont get this mess fixed. If you have an idea, feel free to add. Just don't say I told you so."

"Bobby lay of him, we are all tired and stressed. Lets figure out what the girl is, and.."

"She is a necromancer, and by the look of it, abnormally strong. She had summoned a Blood Golem, and she hasn't even said a spell, this is highly unlikely. How we are gonna kill her now, is beyond me. She was given a medallion, that would amplify her powers, it had the sign of the necromancer. Someone powerful want to help her, we need to find out as much as we can about this girl. We need to know, why there are four demons guarding her."

"So the plan is to what exactly?"

"Kill the girl, and the rest of the demons."

"No!"

"There is no other way, Dean."

"Cas, I wont let you kill Sammy, or my father, we need to find a way, to save them both."

"Dean, it cannot be done."

"Shut up Bobby, this is my battle, my family!"

Dean looked defiant on his friends, they had been there for him for the last five years, Cas had only been around for three however, Bobby had been like a father to him. Taking care of him, when he was unable to himself. Bobby had called in, every favor he had ever collected to keep Dean safe. The price had never been too steep. Bobby had never second guessed his actions. However this was bad news, and Bobby wasn't sure, that Dean would be able to kill Sam and John. Bobby hoped it wouldn't come to that. That if they had to face the demons, lurking in this town. That there would be a hunter or two more there.

* * *

Gordon didn't believe his eyes, the monster had made a new monster. When the monster had appeared out of no where, they had not been sure, if this was Sam, killing an innocent. However the second the thing, had grabbed the girl from him, and placed her safe in its hands. They had known. A new monster had seen the daylight, well the moonlight. She was an abomination, and would be treated like one. She would not live to see the daylight. Gordon had no idea what she was. He had never seen anything like it, but that didn't stop him from swearing death to the child.

She looked to be passed out. There were a number of things she could be, but then there was just as many options closed. They would give it a shot, and then fall back. They needed to search the lore's, and make sure if they hadn't killed her, that the next night would not offer her more powers. That the next night, would not give more room for monsters. This town would go down in flames, before either of the hunters, would let yet another monster be born or torn. They had God on their side, they were his crusaders. They would not fail. Gordon raised his sniper rifle, looked through the scope. He got ready to put a bullet in her skull. He would like to think, that would be enough, but truth be told, not even Gordon believed the silver bullet would not kill her. She wasn't a werewolf, but they didn't have much to offer, as they weren't prepared for this. A demon sure, a werewolf sure, a thing coming to live in a cemetery, that wasn't a zombie. Gordon's bet was as good as any.

Kubrick said a prayer low, as he looked at, what could only be described as a demon monster, or a pet maybe? He wasn't sure, however the second that Gordon had a visual on the girl, he fired. However, somehow the monster knew, the second the bullet left the barrel, the monster turned, faster than most things they had encountered. This thing was faster than a Wendigo. What ever this was, they would have to do some research. The bullet hit the creatures back. All there was to see was a little dust. That was all. Sam turned around and hid behind the tombstone, as he looked at the forests. He looked eyes with Gordon at once. The scope hadn't reflected the moon, yet he knew where they were.

* * *

Sam hid behind the tombstone the second he heard the shot fired. He saw that it wasn't him, that whoever had aimed at, it made him grind his teeth. They were trying to kill Callie, and she was his. So this was personal. He looked at the forest, and saw nothing, however he knew exactly, where the shot had come from. Even if he hadn't know, the way the Golem looked at one point at the forest, gave it away. Sam would kill Dean, there was no doubt in his mind, that he had tried to take a cheap shot. Sam would tear him in pieces for this. Sam didn't love Callie, or part of him did. However she was his, in more ways than one.

The Golem took another shot, but from what Sam could see, it barely affected this thing. The low growl that came from this thing, was so feral and primal, that it gave Sam goosebumps. Something which in it self, was out of normal. However Sam was anything but the normal demon, he was still in his skin, he still had moments where he felt guilt, or remorse. There were days, where he wanted to take Callie and hide her, from himself and the rest of the world, however that wasn't how things worked, and beside these moments where nothing more, than moments.

He looked at the Golem, it started to break to pieces. It was both good and bad, right now Sam needed the Golem to protect Callie, until he had made his way to Dean, and ripped his head of. Then maybe, the thing could vanish, however the next event left Sam puzzled. The thing almost disappeared, and before it did, it placed Callie in Sam's arms. The rumble from the underground however, didn't stop, it just made Sam aware, that it was still there. Then with no warning, like a wave, it moved towards the shooter. There was no doubt, it wasn't gone, it should have been gone, yet it moved, like it had a mind of its own.

The ground moved, and someone yelled that it was coming for them. A voice, Sam had not heard for a long time, was that Gordon? He slammed his fist into the ground, and hoped the Golem, would kill that meddling hunter. Sam would love to see Gordon be buried alive, he would love the idea, of him being pulled into the earth, and know he was choking slowly, maybe even hear his bones snap, as the weight from the earth, crushed Gordon. Sam held Callie closer, as he heard someone, maybe two run through the woods. It made sense, seeing Gordon had yelled. So it would be most likely because he had a partner. Dean!

Sam heard the rumbling die out, he looked at the undergrowth of the forest, but there was nothing to see. Sam wondered, if the spell had run its course, or if the Golem wasn't strong enough, to leave the cemetery. He would have to find out on a later date, he needed to get Callie home, where she would be safer. There was no place that was entirely safe, not even the panic room was completely safe. Sam would have been sure it was if anyone had asked him yesterday, however seeing an angel in Peace Point, meant nothing was safe, which made him growl. He knew, what ever had been after Callie, was on the run. He could only hope they ended up, in one of John's traps, he would love to get a pet to practice on.

Sam felt Callie move in his grip, she was sweaty and her eyes were filled with tears, as she was still scared, and all he could do was hold her tighter, and kiss her cold forehead. He got up, she weighted nothing to him. He started on the walk home, taking the short way, hoping if anyone would follow them, like Dean and Gordon. That they would end up in one of the traps, there had been placed earlier that day. Sam let Callie walk, when she squirmed out of his grip, he had her book and blanket in his hand, and held hers in the other. She didn't say anything, and Sam wasn't about to push it, seeing he wasn't sure if they were alone, or not. Sam texted John to warn him, that they were coming home, so Bambi didn't cry or scream, when Callie came home. She would have enough to think about, as it was.

* * *

Dean and Bobby ducked, the second they heard the rifle go of, Dean looked at the direction it came from, as he cursed. Bobby grabbed Castiel, and tried to pull him down, however the angel just stood his ground, but turned his face at the shooter. He didn't move, as the show unfolded, the girl was passed out, and the Golem had taken her from Sam. Castiel knew that getting her from this thing, would be damn near impossible. Castiel's face snapped back, the second the ground started to tremble, he could see the Golem traveling under the ground, moving faster than most things could travel above ground. He observed how the two hunters ran for cover.

The only good news where, that the second the Golem reached the end of the cemetery, it vanished. So there was at least some kind of limitation to the girls powers. That was good news, however the force she had made this Golem made him concerned. She had passed out, yet the thing had kept going, this was very unusual, and though it made Castiel worry, it also made him curios.

"What the fuck was that Cas? Who the fuck fired a rifle?"

"It was a sniper rifle, and if I am not mistaking, it was Gordon and Kubrick."

"Fuck, what is Gordon doing here? What the hell Bobby, I thought you made sure that Gordon wouldn't hear of this?"

"I guess someone on my list, are on Gordon's side on this one."

"Great, just great."

"You do know Dean, this could turn out, to be a good thing, we are gonna need, all the back up, we can on this one. Did you notice one strange thing?"

"Strange? I saw a fucking hunter try and take out my baby brother Bobby. I am gonna kill him, then kill him some more, before killing him for the last time."

"Dean, they are leaving, we need to re-group. Cas can you watch Sam and Callie, while Dean and me track back to the Impala, and get some sleep, and figure out what we are gonna do next? I would love to put a APB on Kubrick's RV and get him outta our hair, however they might come in handy Dean."

"No, we're not asking them for help, you know what Gordon thinks of Sammy!"

"He is right now, Dean."

"No!"

Dean looked at his brother, he looked like his Sammy, he was holding the girl, until she was awake, he took care of her, there just had to be some of him, left there somewhere. He would find a way, to get Sammy back, then he would figure out, how to get John back too, Dean had his back to Castiel and Bobby, as his eyes were filled with tears. He knew Castiel was gone, he was probably at the house already. However Dean needed to get Bobby, to understand that they had to save Sam. That wasn't even an option, they just had to.

* * *

Callie woke up in Sam's arms, she couldn't see the fire in the ground anymore, so she wriggled out of Sam's grip. She was stunned, she was sure she had hallucinated, however there was something of, she had no idea what it was, she felt like she was burning up, yet she was ice cold. She could barely keep the dinner down, as she walked sluggish beside Sam. The lights were out, when they reached their home, Callie stopped outside the front door, and turned to face Sam, he just looked at her, as she hugged him, holding back the tears, that would be visible soon. She took her book, and could not even mutter, a thank you.

She went straight for her room, and closed the door. She even locked it, she had never locked her door before, but she needed some private time. She was covered in dirt, she looked in the mirror, and saw the red leaves in her hair. She had dirt on her face, and she had no idea what had happened. She had been behind Sam, she had seen the fire grow into something, before a head ache had made her pass out. She smelled like the ground smelled, over Oz's grave. However she had woken up in Sam's arms.

It irked her that she had felt so safe there. He was dating Arietta, and not her, they age difference was too big, and beside she had nothing to offer, even if she did have a school girl crush on her so-called older brother. It was wrong on so many levels, she just needed space. She would pretend to sleep late tomorrow as it was Saturday, and she would stay in her room, pretending she was ill. She hated to lie, but telling her mother, that she had sneaked out of her window, and had gone to Oz, where the ground was on fire, just didn't seem like a good idea. She wouldn't even tell Sam, what she had seen. However she wasn't sure if he hadn't seen it.

She pulled of her dirty clothes, and just combed her hair, she would take a bath early, before the rest of the house woke up. She was under the covers, and held a flashlight under her covers, where she read in the book. It was Latin, yet she could understand each word, before long she was even a little smarter. The fire in the ground was blood, it made sense, as she had been in a cemetery, so she had summoned something made out of blood. She read until the sun came up, the early bath had been exchanged with sleep, as Callie slept with the book on her chest, and the flashlight beside her, she didn't see the figure, that watched her outside her window.

* * *

Read and review, thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **This chapter is a lot about Sam and Callie. There will be starters for what the story is gonna be filled with, and there is a warning, Sam is still evil. Though just to be sure, he is not now nor anytime going to abuse Callie. There will be implications of other kinds of abuse, just not Callie.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do know own Supernatural and this is all for fun.

* * *

Sam heard Callie lock her door, but he let her have her space. She had looked like she had seen a ghost. Though technically she had seen a Golem. Sam looked at John, he had come out from Bambi's room, and the girls where with him. Sam guessed Bambi had passed out, and with any luck, Arietta would be gone the entire weekend. He had already gotten several texts from her, however he had not answered none of them, so there was no telling when she would show up. However she was the next on the list, of dead people in Callie's life. She would serve a good offering, and hopefully it would make Callie more determined, to ignore rights and wrongs, and just get on the wagon, and start doing, what she was born to.

Sam just sat on the kitchen table, as the girls sat down on the chairs, John wanted a briefing at once, and he got what Sam knew so far. Which wasn't much, but so far it was very big news. First of, there was the fact that Dean, had teamed up with Gordon Walker, Bobby Singer and an angel, that shouldn't even be able to be here, in the first place. Sam nodded as John cursed over Gordon, however that could be turned into something useful, all they needed was a vampire, and dear Gordon would forget about Sam for a few days, at least they hoped so. It didn't really matter, what did matter was that Callie, had tapped into her powers, and that she not only managed to summon something, she had summoned a Golem, and as hard as that was, it had not disappeared, when she had passed out.

John sat on the kitchen counter with a cup of coffee, thought they didn't need to keep the front up anymore, however they all did. They would not leave Peace Point just yet, they needed Callie to accept what she was, and where she belonged. Beside she strong, stronger than anyone had dared to think of. However they weren't entirely sure, if she had been lucky, or if she was really something special. She had all the odds going for her, but that didn't seal the deal 100%. There was a lot of knots to tie, and they needed her, to summon a skeleton, or even better a zombie. This was where Oz, had come into the picture, the girls had been tight. Killing Oz had been a necessary thing. As she would be the triggering part. There was no secret that Callie, still loved and missed her best friend, and that was the card they had played.

Sam had placed himself, so he could see Callie's door, and the lights where out. Yet they kept their voices low, just in case. John wanted to force Callie to summon Oz, then leave this place. Well leave it, after a few killings. A few hundreds kills. To be exact, 251 kills and to top it of, add Dean, Bobby, Gordon and the angel to the list. It would be sending a message to the hunters, that would follow, in the waves of these hunters deaths. All of the hunters, had a few close friends, they could call to, and every single one, that would pass through Peace Point, would be marked, and killed on a later occasion. John wanted to kill, but he was the head of the operation. As much as he wanted to snap dear Bambi's head of, they needed her for just a little while longer. However killing Arietta could be fun. It could take the edge, of the demons nerves.

Sam wanted nothing more than to hurt Arietta, badly. For more reason that anyone knew. First of she was a pain, and that alone was a death sentence, in the Winchester family, well the new and upgraded family. Now she had always been rough with Callie, not the physical, way but more playing mind-games with her, and that had taken John and Sam, a long time to fix enough for Callie to function. That was what had sealed her faith, to begin with. However there was another reason, that Sam wanted her dead, a more personal one. Given she didn't put out much, which was a pain, she had also gotten herself knocked up. Now Sam was the normal kind of demon, he would _never _have kept it, even if it had been his own. Now a cheating bitch, that had the nerves to mess with Callie, which was by now, was a Winchester by heart, was something that Sam, would take very personally. He would love, to kill her very slow. Very slow indeed.

Sam listened to Meg, who wanted Gordon dead, she had crossed paths with him, and he had been less, than gentle with her, beside she wanted Dean dead. Now that was something, that Ruby agreed on, however John and Sam, wanted to drag his sorry arse to Hell, and give him a special treatment. He was after all kin, and why should he be the only one, that didn't get to enjoy Hell's private inner chamber, where all the hunters were kept. It was placed at the front-yard of Hell. It was in it self cruel, as all the hunters, could see the way out, however they could not run away. They were stuck. Mostly on the bench, in different kinds of pains. Now all hunters had their weaknesses, and Alastair knew every single one. There was nothing, one could hide from him, once you were placed, on the bench beside him. Alastair would love to make a hattrick, with the last living Winchester. Beside both Sam and John, would love to see, how Sam had been able, to go to Hell, with his entire body.

Sam kept his eyes on Callie's door, as he nodded on the Gordon part. He would most likely, call in reinforcements, after tonight, however all of the traps, in the forest, should take care, of a few of them. Beside all traps, were hooked to a computer, that was in John's office, at the police station. So he would be warned, if there was any activity. Beside Sam had hooked the computer, to John's cell, so he would get a text, if any of the traps were triggered. Didn't really matter if it was an animal, or a hiker, but a hunter, well lets just say, John loved his knives. He had lost track, on how many times he and Ruby, had taken turns on hikers. There had been this one time, where Ruby had managed, to keep the hiker alive, for a week. What a week. John would swear, he was in love with Ruby, she was capable, of pretty much anything, and beside, she was actually a very, very smart demon, that like himself, had a lot of patient, and she didn't need results within the hour, she was clearly different from Meg. Not that it mattered. John did both girls, just for kicks. They did him, because it was fun to do a celeb.

John snapped his fingers at Sam, and got his full attention, they needed to plan, what move to do next. Killing Bambi, as attractive as it seemed, would be the wrong time, as so far Callie seemed interested, in what was going on, she had at no time, refused or declined Sam's teaching. She took it all in, and just sorted it out in her own mind, the way she stored it, was in it self unheard of, as she didn't use a diary, or computer with hidden files, at least Sam had not been able to find anything there, not as much as a link, to one of those many sites, where one could post their diaries, and thoughts, it was like she stored it in her own mind. She was smart, she always had been, however she didn't show it a lot, given Arietta had been after her, it was understandable, however Sam and John, had worked with her, for a long time, and both saw changes, but it was too slow. Now that the hunters, knew where they were, the time-line had been moved forward considerably.

Sam just nodded, as he felt his cell vibrate, he ignored it, as he was handed a cup of coffee, he didn't really bother with much, however he did keep an eye, on the light in Callie's room, and he did monitor, who was John's favorite today. Both girls tried, to get his attention all the time, and both John and Sam found it amusing. It really was fun to be a celebrity, even as a demon. Both Sam and John had talked about it one late night, about other famous demons, and how much they got laid. They had been grinning, when Bambi and Arietta had gotten up. Sam looked at Meg and Ruby, who both left the kitchen, doing what ever demon girls did. Sam had once mentioned, that they were as hormonal, as normal women, he had been unable, to sit down for weeks. There was clearly something, they didn't find amusing, yet it just proved Sam's point.

John looked at Sam's pocket and Sam pulled out his cell, his eyes were black, and it was clear as day, that he hated Arietta, just as much as John, hated Bambi. The name alone, was enough to set his mind on fire, and he wasn't happy about it, one bit, with being stuck with her. He would punish her, when the time was right, he would skin her slowly. He would love, to have Callie there, not to hurt the girl, but to show the bitch wife, that she had lost her daughter, to him and Sam. He would be damned, if she didn't get to know, what was going to kill her, what would take her youngest away. What would kill all of her daughters, to make Callie stronger. John had moved fast with Bambi, and that had just, made the plan better, the only girl in that bunch of sisters, liked John, was Callie. No she adored him, if he just hinted a hike, she was on fire, she would literally bounce and gloat. She loved the hikes, where she got away, from Arietta and Bambi. Now Bambi loved Callie, there was no doubt about it, but that was it. She had been a latecomer, and all of her older sisters, had moved out, but Arietta. They had apparently had a huge fight over Callie. Most of her older sisters, would barely talk to her, as it was, when Callie started to call John dad, it had sealed their fates. They hated Callie, and Callie would hopefully be family, as in the right kind of family. Any one that hated one of John's kin, would die. It was simple math.

It was still dark, when John and Sam left the house. They had shovels and stakes with them, and quite a few bear traps too. There was rope and nets over their backs. None of them noticed, the silent figure observing them.

* * *

Castiel observed the kitchen, where the demons where. The girl had turned of her lights, however she wasn't sleeping, she was reading her book, one of them, he didn't know which one. However he knew one thing. If the book she reading, was any of those, she had gotten from Sam and Ruby, there would be more trouble. She was strong as it was, with no help. If she got help from the books, she would end up, like nuclear bomb, Hiroshima would be nothing, beside her. She had strong powers, and Castiel knew, that if she followed this path, that the demons had planed out for her, that innocent lives would be lost. A lot of innocent lives. Castiel could however not enter the house, it had more symbols on it, and quite a few would harm Castiel, if he entered the place. There was warnings, that only demons and angels could see, so the Winchester family stood out as the normal family. A normal family, with 9 daughters and a son. Which where the two daughters and the son, where the average kind of demon.

However that wasn't entirely true. Sam wasn't the everyday kind of demon, he was far from it. He was still in his own body. Castiel had been told, over and over again about the time Sam's body had vanished. Of course the first few times, he had heard it from a sober Dean and a tired Bobby. However every single time after that, the story had stayed the same, however Dean got more and more drunk, each time he told the story. Castiel knew it was a bad path, Dean was on, however Castiel could not in his mind, understand how one could preserve organs in alcohol, yet the body would be destroyed, if one drank too much. It could even kill. Things on earth, just didn't make much sense. Your everyday things, maids didn't like to hear that they had a good soul, and that they should move on, out of where ever they were. The only time a maid had responded positively to Castiel, he had found himself on the bed, and she was undressing him. He was thankful that Dean had returned, or he would have been forced to smite her.

Castiel followed the two demons, and saw them dig in the dirt, at first he was puzzled as he could not feel any corpses in the ground, however he soon understood, that this was not graves, they would be, if anyone missed them, and fell into them. They were traps, he just observed, and let the demons work. He would now and then, just teleport to Callie's window, and looked inside from the window at the duvet that covered her and the flashlight, and he would be back with the demons. He knew in the end, they would be the force, that made Callie, who she could potentially turn into. So right now, they were the biggest threat, beside they were digging more holes, and more traps where laid around the house. There was even a few around the cemetery, something that Castiel didn't like. This could mean anyone could be trapped. Each trap was hooked up to something electronic device, however Castiel had no idea, what it was, and he made a note, to ask Dean or Bobby next time he saw them. The two demons worked, till the sun came up, then they went back to the cabin, and Castiel took a look, at the sleeping girl. He could still not see the cover of the book, as it was placed on top of the girls chest, and she had her duvet over her and it.

* * *

Sam took a shower when he returned to the cabin, he saw John had taken one too, and Bambi was making food for all, Callie however refused, claiming she was sick. That made both Sam and John look at each other fast, while they went over the possibility, that she had overdone herself last night, or that she hadn't tapped into her powers, and that someone else had, it seemed more plausible, but never the less, none of them liked the idea, of them failing Alastair, at least not with Callie. Sam got up, and walked into Bambi, when she tried to get out of the way, however Sam was a lot stronger and a lot heavier, so she almost bounced of his chest.

"Keep your bitch in place dad!"

"Bambi, should I go over the rules one more time?"

"No, no please don't, I am so sorry. Sammy..."

"Don't call me Sammy, its Sam. How stupid are you bitch, cant you even get my name right?"

Sam pinned Bambi to the wall, with his entire body, as he slammed his hand, into the wall beside her face, she paled as she shivered, Sam wouldn't even be surprised, if she wet herself. She was really pathetic. How she had ever mothered, a girl like Callie, was beyond him. However she had, and Callie was the main reason, any of them where there. Sam's ice cold smile, made him look more like a predator, than a step-son. The way Bambi acted around him, was more like wounded prey, would act around a predator. Sam put pressure on his hand, and used it, to push his body away from Bambi, and from the wall. He looked at her, as if she was about, to take her last breath. The look he got back, told him she thought the very same thing.

Sam left the kitchen, and walked over to Callie's door. He knocked gently as his eyes were black, he was pissed. However that would not show, around Callie. Anyone else, it was a fair bet, Sam was angry and that made him dangerous. The voice behind the locked door, made Sam reach for his pocket, where he had, his copy of the house keys. Both he and John had a pair, just in case one of the girls ran on them. Mostly they would kick down the doors in, however in this house, the front had to be kept, as long as Callie, hadn't chosen a side, they needed to make sure, this was her safe haven. Sam knocked on the door once more, telling Callie he would get her some breakfast and tea, if she opened the door. He added that they could watch some TV, or read a book. He didn't get an answer back, however the door was unlocked, and Sam gave her enough time to reach the bed and hide, before he walked in on her.

She was sweating, and she looked feverish, Sam placed his hand on her forehead. However she felt cold. He narrowed his eyes, and got up and walked out of Callie's room, he got a tray with tea and toasts, and a thermometer to make sure, Callie was fine. He returned to the room, and locked it behind him, as he saw Callie sit up straight, under her duvet. He smiled as he took her temperature, and looked at it, as she drank her tea and ate her toasts. _86_. She was cold. Really cold. Sam wasn't entirely sure, if this was a good sign, or a bad sign. He did however notice she smiled, and that was all he needed. He got up, put on a movie, and was back on the bed. He stayed on top of the duvet and Callie under it. She was giggling before long. She loved cartoons, and pinky and the brain, was one of her favorites.

Sam smiled, as his arm was around her, and she rested on his chest. She hid something under the duvet, however Sam didn't want to pressure her, so he didn't say anything. However the peace was shattered, when Arietta came back, and made a scene about Sam and Callie, being in a locked room together. Sam's patience was running on low. He gave Callie a hug, and walked outside to his bitching girlfriend, the look on John's face was bloody murder, Sam would love to kill her, however they still needed her, just in case, Callie needed a little push, in one or the other direction. He saw her go of on him, about him not text'ing back or calling her, Sam looked at her, inside his head, a little show was playing, called _the many death of Arietta_. However Sam smiled, and told her to calm down, Callie was sick, and he was just keeping her company, however Arietta was on fire. She had clearly gotten a dosage, of her older sisters attitude. The attitude taking down Callie, anyway possible. However Sam didn't play ball.

* * *

Callie sat up the second Sam was gone. She got up and locked the door, she could not face Arietta today, so she simply hid. Not that it was her fault Sam didn't answer his cell, but knowing Arietta she would turn it on Callie. So there was no way, she would let her older sister into her room. Beside she was hiding a secret. She had, in the early hours of the morning, heard a bird fly into the window, she had been awoken and sat up straight, for less than a second, as she looked out her window, she could have sworn, someone was watching in. However she barely blinked before he was gone, and she was at the window faster, than anyone could reach the woods. However her eyes weren't at the woods, as on a dead bird, that lied underneath her window.

She had opened the window, and jumped out, and picked up the bird. She had looked at it, and jumped back to her room, however she had look at the forest once more, for the stranger, however Callie laughed for herself, as she knew there had not been a stranger, looking into her bedroom. Her father would have killed any stranger, that dared look inside their house. Callie had full confidence in her step-father, thought she hated the step-part. She loved John, like he had been her father, all of her life, he took time to her, he was the best thing, that had happened in Callie's life. At least until Sam came. Callie felt how the little bird slowly got cold. She pulled the curtains for, and sat on her bed, she grabbed the book she had been reading, and turned to the page that evocation spell. It would summon the birds soul back. However it would be changed. Callie didn't understand the change, the soul would be soulless. She had no idea what that meant.

She had the ingredients in her drawers. She had read a lot on the internet, she had been to the cemetery, many times under full moons, or other days, where the powers, of witches were the strongest. However it turned out, that some of the stuff, could be used for Necromancy. Callie grabbed a bowl, and placed it on the bed, as she found the dried herbs, and the candle. The paper was in the drawer beside her, and so was the pen. She opened the book. Though she didn't need to, she was sure, she remembered it correctly, but she wasn't taking chances at all, this was for the bird, or so Callie kept telling herself. She drew the upright pentagram, from the left lower corner and up to the middle, as a pentagram should be drawn, when doing invoking. She lit the match she had hidden, and added the dried herbs, as the smoke changed color she closed her eyes, and she felt something pull away from her, however she pulled back, she kept the bird in her hands, as she felt the strain on herself, as she pulled harder. Then suddenly, something pinched her. Callie opened her eyes, and looked down on her hand. There was the bird, nipping her to get free. Callie felt lightheaded and warm, she let go of the bird, it flew up the second Sam knocked on her door. She was sweating, and felt like she was burning up. She got out of bed and unlocked the door, then back to her bed.

The had bird flew up on the curtains and sat there hiding, Callie hoped it wouldn't make any noises, as Sam had entered the room. They ended up in bed, he on top of the covers, she could see the look in his eyes, something was wrong, however she hid the bird. They watched cartoons, and she fell asleep in Sam's arms, to be awoken to screams, she was confused. Sam was leaving the room, as her older sister was screaming her head of, about Sam and her having an affair. Callie thought back, she had been sure, Sam would notice the bird, however he hadn't.

Callie made a face from the mere idea, but got up and locked the door after Sam, she looked in the corner, where the bird, looked back at her, the second she reached for it, with her mind she felt weak, she sat under the covers, and reached her had to the bird. She wanted it to land on her hand, and it did. She was stunned to say the least, she didn't listen, what went on outside her room, the bird had her entire attention, and she got it to do tricks for her, before long she knew she controlled the bird. She smiled, as she let it sit and rest in her hand, she wasn't aware, that she was the one resting. She fell asleep, and when she woke up, the bird was dead. However Callie managed to invoke it again, faster this time, and to her surprise, with no herbs.

Callie looked at the bird, she could hear Sam and Arietta making up, she hated it, so she got dressed and skipped the bath, and just opened her window, she sighed as it was raining, however beside her was the bird, she didn't even think of it, she didn't even try to save her strength. She ran for the cemetery, and never saw the men following her. She was happy and scared, it was a strange mixture of feelings, as she jumped over the fence, that the cemetery had up, to mark where the holy grounds started and ended. The second she landed on the ground, she saw the fire, she felt like she was unable to breathe, yet she just took it in, she let the fire reach her, and she felt something, however she had no idea what it was, something started to grow underneath her, and pushed her up, she was losing her balance, and the bird, crashed into the ground, as the Golem rose, holding Callie in its arms. The bird was up and flying, the second Callie was sure, she wouldn't get hurt. She got it, she could summon things, she could wake up Oz. She would be damned, if she didn't give it a try, at least. Even if the time of the day, was badly chosen, she could not wait any longer.

She jumped out of the Golem's arms, and ran for the grave. She hugged the tombstone, and just whispered, that she would free Oz. The bird sat on the tombstone, and watched her, Callie smiled, and pulled her sweater around her, she had no jacket in her room, and she had not taken the risk, of being spotted, on her way out, when she had said she was sick. She let her fingers trail the stone, as the name felt so familiar, she had lost coun,t on how many times, she had touched the stone. How many times, she had cried and begged Oz to return. Now she would, Callie was crying, but these where happy tears. She saw the ground was on fire again, she looked at her Golem, and beside Callie ,on the other side of the tombstone, another Golem rose. She looked at both, a little stunned as she had not forth-called another Golem, truth be told she hadn't even with the first one. However it acted, on every thought she had, so she was pretty sure she was the creator. The other moved the same way, and for a split second, Callie wanted to see the dance, but then it hit her, that she shouldn't waste her powers, if she was, indeed the doer of this, then she would have, to control it much better.

Callie looked at the bird, there was something wrong with it, however she could for the life of her, not figure out what it was, it could fly, and whistled. It looked and sounded like a normal bird, yet Callie could feel, it wasn't. The fact that she controlled it, and made it live, was her, it had no heart beat, there was something empty in its eye, but Callie just knew, it would be different with Oz. She would get Oz right away. However something made Callie stop, there had been a sound from the forest, now she had not heard it, the rain was picking up, however both Golems, looked into the forest, and they changed their position, somehow Callie could read their mind, not that they had a brain, but the instinct was shared. Callie looked at the forest, and called out loud, for who ever was hiding, there to stand up, and show himself. For some reason beyond her, Callie knew it was a man, or maybe more than one.

* * *

Dean had barely slept in the Impala, he had heard Bobby call friends, and more had called back, Dean was irritable. He was not happy, and he was sober, with a hang-over from Hell. Castiel wasn't there, he was watching the girl. The weather was cold, in the forest, however Dean and Bobby were used to sleeping, in cold places, so they had a few blanket each, and they managed to get an hour of sleep, here and there, the second the sun was up, they headed back, for the cabin. Dean looked at Castiel the second the angel was in sight, somehow Dean relaxed, they exchanged information, and Castiel took a closer look at the girls room, however he had been seen, thought it had been only a flash, and the girl had been in the window at once. A bird had given him away. They weren't alone, Castiel has spotted Gordon, and Kubrick, however they were smart enough, not to get to close, to Dean and Bobby, which irked Dean, he was tense, and needed to take it out on someone, and Castiel and Bobby where with him. So that was out of the question.

The girl came out of the window, and picked up something, and Dean guessed it was the bird. She went back to her room, and shut the curtains. So they could no longer peak in. Dean stood there in the rain, as Castiel kept them updated. Sam was with the girl, in the same bed, Dean wasn't sure if he liked that idea. No he hated the idea. Not only did his brother lie with a minor, she was dangerous. She had powers, that weren't your everyday demon power. She came of sweet and innocent, but what ever had happened last night, had changed it all, Dean would take her out if he got a chance. However the idea of decapitating her, and then burn her body, and spread the ashes. Some very strong Necromancer, could pull of a phoenix trick, and that was one thing Dean didn't want to live, to see that.

Dean heard when Sam's girlfriend came back, the yelling was loud, and Dean hoped she would slap him, just because Sam needed slapping. However Dean didn't get to stick around, to see his little brother get his arse kicked, around by his girlfriend. As the girl was out of the window, Dean would have moved, but couldn't, the bird was flying beside her. Dean was sure this was bad news. Castiel just agreed, and told him the bird was dead, Dean didn't believe him for a second. Dean almost stepped into a trap, however he was caught by Castiel before he plummeted to his death. Dean looked at him, and asked if there were more traps in the forest, which Castiel just nodded as he looked, for where they had lost sight on the girl. Dean looked at Bobby, with a look that pretty much asked, if he could hit Castiel, Bobby just shook his head, and rubbed his head. Castiel looked at the fence, where the girl had crossed. She was already at the tombstone, and she had one Golem with her. Then out of no where, a second Golem emerged out. This was very unheard of, and all Castiel did, was leave them as he needed, to check something out. Dean frowned and knelt down, as he observed the girl. They weren't the only ones. Someone curse low, as the sound of someone, tripping in the wet leaves.

The Golems looked in that direction at once, Dean knew, who they were looking at, the girl's head came up from the tombstone, and she looked the same way, she tilted her head, as she narrowed her eyes, she was up to something, she had the same look on her face, as Sam used to have, when he was younger, and was about to sneak, out of the hotel room, or something equally stupid. Dean didn't see it at first, as the bird was small, but suddenly it flew towards the noise, and Dean knew the girl was controlling this thing, he ducked as did Bobby as they heard a gun go of, then another one. Dean shut his eyes, and hit his head into the tree, he was hiding behind. Bobby hid there too, he looked at the girl, and not on the bird, which was hidden by the trees. Then Bobby saw it, the Golems moved, no not moved, they were gone. The girl stood there, her arms crossed over her chest, as she looked soaked and cold.

Dean looked at the girl, her hair was blowing in the wind, even though it was wet. She looked at where, the bird had disappeared to, and she nodded, it was barely a move, yet both the Golems, crumbled into dirt beside her. She looked pale, as if she would pass out, however Dean knew she wouldn't, he had a gut feeling, she would grow into her powers way to fast. He felt the rumble in the ground, and understood, that the Golems weren't gone, they were going for Gordon and Kubrick. Dean looked at where the fence was, the last time, the Golem had not been able to cross it, however the girl had been passed out. Most bets would be open by now. Dean and Bobby looked at the fence, as they could hear Gordon, and another man yell at the bird, that was clearly attacking them, and keeping their attention on the bird, and not the ground.

Dean saw the fence shiver, and then stop, for a second he thought the Golems had been stopped, however a bush, and some high grass moved, and he knew they had gone past the holy grounds. He got up and looked at Bobby, there was no doubt in either mind, they had to help Gordon and whoever was with him. Dean got up and ran, Bobby was seconds after him, they saw the bird. It shouldn't be able to fly, but it was still attacking the two hunters. Dean yelled at them to run, the Golems were after them, Gordon and Kubrick looked at him, with a look, that clearly didn't believe him for a second, until the first tree fell hard to the ground. That second, all hunters knew that the Golems, were still coming at them, they turned, and ran. Traps or no traps, if the Golems got to them, they would not need to worry about traps, or poison.

* * *

Please read and review, thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **This is a dark AU, and Callie is getting stronger.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do ont own Supernatural.

* * *

Gordon was preoccupied, with the dead bird, when Dean and Bobby came at them, yelling for them to run, however Gordon knew, they only were trying to help Sam, and his new freak show of a family. However when the fence moved, and then the bushes and the tree fell, they knew that something, was coming at them, so both Kubrick and Gordon, fled the scene of the crime. Dean and Bobby weren't to far behind. The ground growled under them, as they jumped over logs, and all they could do, was pray they would not end up, in one of John's and Sam's traps. They could heard the growling, for a long time, and they had almost reached the Impala, before the rumble stopped, and the were no more trees, that shook or broke.

All the hunters where out of breathe, so they took a little while, to catch their breath, as they also went over, what to say to the other team. Gordon was angry, but Dean had always been a decent guy, it was Sam that was evil, and that should be exterminated. Dean sent Gordon his kill look, as they both knew, that Gordon would do anything, to take down Sam. Something no one got to do, unless it was Dean. Kubrick looked at Bobby, and was the first one to speak, however he was still out of breathe, just like Bobby.

"Thanks guys, we were occupied, with the dead bird, so I don't think either of us, saw what ever that thing was come at us."

"Its a Golem dumbfuck, and it would have torn you to pieces."

"Dean you don't have to explain it to these idjits, if they cant keep their asses safe, they will only slow us down. Beside Gordon cant help on this hunt."

"Is that so old timer?"

"Don't you call Bobby an old timer, he is faster and smarter than you."

"Which world are you living in Dean? One with pink fluffy clouds, and cartoon flowers and fairies?"

"Okay both of ya stop it, man this is not the time, nor place to have a pissing contest. Now Dean we need their help. We care badly outnumbered here, Gordon this town is in trouble, so we need the help you can give, _if_ you can keep your eyes on the price, this hunt is first a hunt on stopping this girl, she is powerful, I think we can all agree on that, so now we need to know, how to take her down."

"If we start with Sam, that will make her vulnerable, which would give us an in, to get closer to her, when her dirt buddies are gone."

"Gordon forget it, no one is killing Sammy, I will kill you, before letting you, even put him in your scope, you hear me?"

Gordon looked at Dean, it was clear, they would not agree on that, however the rest they did agree on, so far. Bobby wondered what Gordon would do, when he found out John was here too. Bobby was sure that Gordon, would draw some wrong conclusions, but Bobby wouldn't blame him, but now, they needed to kill the girl before, she got stronger, if they weren't too late. They couldn't be, she was only 13, she was a kid, a kid could not take down, four skilled hunters, there was no way, beside they had Castiel, and he would help take her down. However it didn't reassure Bobby one bit. This hunt would end badly, he could only hope, that Gordon didn't get to trigger happy, and ended up killing Dean and himself.

* * *

Callie looked at the forest, she narrowed her eyes, as she could not see anything. However she could see, through the eyes of the bird, it was kind of foggy, but she could make out the two men, she made the bird attack them, she saw the bullets hit the bird, but she forced it to attack them. As the bird kept the men busy, Callie sent the two Golems after the men, she made them hide in the ground, and she stood all alone, with her hands raised towards the men, and the bird. Callie had no idea who they were, but she didn't like anyone spying on her, beside these men had weapons. Only her father was allowed, to wear weapons in Peace Point.

She felt the Golems move past the fence, and she was forced to her knees, she grabbed her cell and pressed id caller 2. Her dad, she heard the screams, and more shots before she heard someone running in the forest. She was thankful that it was away from her. She heard her father answer the phone, his voice was puzzled and she remembered, that everyone thought she was in her room, however she would face the punishment later, someone was after her, and she was scared, and the only reason she didn't call Sam, was he was most likely busy with Ariette.

"Dad, there are some men in the forest, they have guns, I am scared Daddy, I am at Oz's grave."

She didn't hear the answer, as she hung up, he would come and save her, she trusted her father, John had taken care of her, he had stepped in anytime Arietta had been after her, he had been at her school on fathers day, and he had made a lasting impression, so no one gave her a hard time. Not that she had problems in school, however she liked the way he had made it very obvious that she was his kid, and no one messed with her. She had gotten a few new friends, one of them just wanted a few fines. She had not helped him and his father. Callie ducked down behind the tombstone, and held her hands on her temples, she was having head aches, they came more often and far more painful.

She rested her head on her knees, as she felt the tears, run down her face, she could almost make out, what the Golems saw, she could see the two men from the dinner, John would go after them, Callie knew they were bad men, Sam had warned her, and now they were following her, shooting after her. Well technically the bird. Callie was only 13, but she knew why they were after her, because of this, that she did, waking up the dead. She wasn't sure, if she had gone evil, as she didn't feel any changes in herself. Then she could have been evil her entire life. Callie was upset. She whispered to Oz, that she would get her out soon, she would save her from where ever she was, there was no way, she would leave Oz in the grave.

Callie felt the Golems fall apart, the second she heard someone, jump over the fence, she was little, so the tombstone covered her. One had to know, where she was, to find her, however the entire population of Peace Point, knew where she was, the strangers had seen her hide too. She was scared. Whoever was behind her, was still coming at her, she heard tires squeal, as her father drove into the parking lot, she closed her fists, and prayed that John would get within shooting distance, before whoever was behind her, got to her. She closed her eyes, if she was going to be killed now, she would not look at the man, the last thing she would see was Sam, at least in her mind. Callie screamed, when she felt the stranger behind her grab her, she could hear the running steps, of her father coming around the corner, of the church, to the side of the cemetery, she was in.

"Callie its me, Sam!"

Callie looked up and saw Sam, she threw herself around his neck, not thinking how he could have gotten to her so fast. She just clung on, as she was crying. John was at her side, and he wasn't alone, within minutes most of Peace Point, were in the graveyard. Callie was stuttering and crying so hard, she could barely tell them, what had happened. However the people in Peace Point were calm, she told them, there had been 4 men, two of the men from the dinner, and two other men, they had fired shots, she left out the part, about her summoning the Golems, as she didn't understand it herself, and she didn't want people to think she had lost it or, that she was evil. Sam held her close, John was handing out orders, Callie wasn't surprised, when he said the orders.

"Shoot on sight, these men are criminals, one of them is wanted by the FBI, they are killers, and grave-robbers, they have a thing for young girls, so don't take any risks, kill first, and I will ask later. Be careful, their normal way of working are digging traps, and leaving traps all around the forest, so take care of each other, I need some on the streets, we need a roadblock, about 10 miles down the road. So lets get going, no one messes with our children!"

Sam's arms were around her, holding her tight. She cried, she looked at John, he was furious, however when he came to Callie, he told her, she had done well, she smiled and nodded. Sam didn't let go, John and him talked about someone, called Dean and Bobby, they asked Callie about the other two, and she could only tell that one was black, both men said Gordon at the same time, Callie didn't move, her arms where around Sam, and John looked at her, they needed every hand on the hunt, but they also needed Callie, to get home safe.

"Sam I can get home on my own."

"I know Callie, but these men are not to mess with, we cant take a chance, and let them hurt you, you are our little sunshine."

Callie smiled and rolled her eyes at Sam, she hugged him and let go, she buried her hands in her pockets, as John looked at her, then back to Sam. She didn't know, if Sam had told, about the fire in the ground, she wasn't sure, if he would tell John, about the Golem, she wasn't even sure, if Sam knew what it was. She had gotten a lot of books, about necromancy, she wasn't sure if Sam had read them, or he had bought them for her, so she could face her fear of death. Well in general she scared easy. After John had come, she had started to confront her fears.

"Sam, you know yesterday, that thingy?"

"Yeah, what about it it, sweety?"

Callie got up on her toes, and got closer to Sam, as he lowered his face to her. She whispered, as she was scared that John, would stop loving her.

"I made two today, they went after the men, I lost track of them at bend, of Peace river."

"Good girl Callie, let me just tell John, and I will follow you home. I promise, I will take them down, they will never, come after you again."

"Sam promise!"

"I promise."

"Promise!"

"Callie I promise! Callie I will keep you safe, no matter what. I promise you that."

"Three times promise Sam. You cant break it now."

"I never would Callie. Now let me talk to John, and then I'll take you home, I need you to make me a promise too."

"Anything Sam."

"Stay home, anytime you wanna come here, tell me and I will come with you. Anytime hun. I will not even look, I will stand at the fence, and be here so you are never alone, deal?"

"Deal Sam."

"Good girl."

Sam walked over to John, they spoke as the girls came, Meg and Ruby looked angry, they walked over to Callie, and hugged her. She smiled as the girls were armored. They were hunters like John, they loved to hike, and last year, they had taken a deer down, Callie had been hyper, and pouted for hours, because she had not been with them. Callie didn't like killing animals, however she also loved the meat. She wanted to be like Meg and Ruby, she wanted to be able, to take care of herself, she idolized the girls.

Callie sat down, as she waited, for the lynch mob, to leave, they were mapping the place, so they would cover a large part of the forest. Callie waved at all when they passed her, she didn't move when a few of the women, let their hands mess up her hair even more. All she could do was smile. She waited for Sam, as he was talking with John, they were looking angry, and Callie was worried, that she had done something very bad. Sam was back at her side. They took Meg's car back home. Callie took a shower, as she heard her mother talk with Sam and Arietta, about the strangers in the woods, Callie knew that Sam knew them, there was no doubt in her mind. However she would not try and pull information, if Sam wanted to tell her he would.

Callie took a shower and walked to her room, she grabbed her books, and started to read.

* * *

Dean slammed his fist into a tree, he was that pissed. This girl, had four grown hunters on the run, this was so not good, Gordon and Kubrick were on the back seat of the Impala, as Dean and Bobby got into the car, they needed to make some room, there was no telling what would happen next, and they needed to regroup, and figure out how to kill this girl. She was protected and they needed to get around the protection. As Dean could not live, with the idea of Sam, being killed once more. He could not watch him die again.

They drove to Kubrick's RV, and dropped of Gordon and Kubick, they met up in Carlson Landing. They found a B&B, and salted the room, they waited for Kubrick and Gordon, to catch up as Dean had driven like a maniac. He needed space, he needed to have Sam, safe from Gordon. However that would be a hard trick. Bobby called in a few favors, the Clarson twins, owed him quite a few favors, and soon they all met up in the B&B. The room was safe, and the internet was up and running, of course Dean needed to turn on the laptop, and go and change his homepage, from .com to google. He looked at Bobby with a smile, when he had changed it. It was Sam's old computer, and there were just things, that he didn't want out.

The Clarson twins, Jimmy and Johnny were hyper, they wanted to go in, and kill anything that moved, they claimed, that the entire village, could be possessed. Bobby and Dean looked at each other, they hadn't told anyone about John. So far they would keep that bit, of information to themselves. Dean looked at Bobby, as they tried to find out, what to do next. Dean needed to find a way, to save his family. Sam being in his own body, was bad news, however neither had ever heard of it happening before, Dean looked up at the twins, and gasped as Castiel stood between them, he looked at Dean, that looked like he had gotten the scare of his life.

"They are on their way here, we need to move further away Dean."

The hunters that didn't know Castiel, jumped and pulled their guns, Bobby placed himself between them, and told them to calm down, this was divine help. They all looked at Castiel, he looked at them, and back to Dean.

"You are gonna have to kill them all Dean, we cannot save their souls. I would take the girls out first. All three of them. Be careful with the little one, she is gaining more and more power, by the second we talk."

"No one is killing Sammy, you hear me, go back to your superior, and find a way, to get him back, he is not evil."

"Like hell he is!"

"Shut up Gordon, if you say so much as a word about Sam, I swear you will have to eat, through a straw for weeks, if we make it out of here."

Castiel looked out the window, as he closed the curtains, he looked at Bobby, and shook his head, Dean knew that look, they were in trouble, a truck with 5 passengers with rifles and guns stopped at the Impala and the RV. They jumped of the truck, and one ran over, to get the room number. Dean sighed, as he looked at Castiel. He looked back calm as ever, as he just looked at the door. They would be, coming through any second now, there would be innocent blood spilled. All the hunters looked at each other, as they armed themselves, and got ready for an attack.

* * *

Please read and review, thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **This is a dark AU, and John is taking over the search for Dean, Bobby, Kubrick and Gordon, however they have divine help from Cas.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Supernatural.

* * *

The lynching mob found out, where the criminals where. They jumped of the load, and got ready to storm the violators room. However when they kicked in the door, the room was empty. They ransacked the entire room, and took the RV and Impala back with them, so they would make sure, that these criminals, could not get around much. They searched the entire village, but came up short. The men were gone. The room was salted down, there were strange kind of signs all over the place, and to make it worse, there was a lot of weapons there. From sawed of, to hand guns and knives, there were water for only God knew what, and there was a few stakes. The last two things threw the mod of. They had no idea, what they were dealing, with, however it was clearly something diabolic.

"This place John, its like really weird, there is salt all over the place, in the window frames and at all the doors. What ever these guys are into its something really weird. I think they could be some kind of Satanic worth shippers."

"I told you guys, they are into stuff like digging up graves, of course they are devil whores, we just need to find them, clean out the room, and bring it all to my place, and me and Sam and then girls will deputize the lot of you, till we find them. Again shoot first, I'll ask questions later, these guys are not messing around, if they see you first, you will be in a body bag by the end of the day."

"Understood John, we will hurry up, this place gives me the creeps."

When the cell was back in the pocket, the men started to empty the room, the more they were in the hotel room, the more spooked they got. They could not get out of this place fast enough. They took a few pictures with their cells, to show John the mess and the salted place and the signs. They locked the doors after them, and drove of with cars and all of the weapons. It never felt them in that beside the closet and under the bed, there could be other places, where someone could hide. When it was quiet, one of the boards in the ceiling moved, and down from the ceiling came Gordon first. After him came Kubrick and Dean, Cas was already there, waiting for them, while looking out of the window. As Bobby jumped down, he cursed, as this was really not good. No wheels and no weapons. This job was turning more sour by the second.

"So now what Einstein?"

Gordon looked at Bobby, as Dean got between them, he was just as angry as Gordon was, however they did have wheels and weapons just not many. Well there was enough, for a few hunters, as the lynch mob, had not taken the twins pick-up truck. The weapons where concealed, and they all inside the truck, so some of them would sit in the back outside the truck. Gordon wanted to draw straws, however Dean and the twins wouldn't hear of it, Bobby was getting the seat, and anyone that had any problems with that, could walk. No one said anything, however when Bobby got into the truck, he mumbled at Gordon "Idjit."

Gordon looked at him with a death stare, however everyone ignored it, however Dean made a note of it, he would settle the score with Gordon later, when this job was done. Dean just needed to make sure there was nothing, he could do for his father, or for his little brother. He would not kill them, before he knew, there was no way back. He needed to make sure, all stones were turned before he would take them down, and salt and burn their bodies as fast as possible, so he would not lose Sammy again. He could not bear it. What had happened to his little brother and his father, the confusion was even more, with Sammy being in his own body, something that was impossible.

As the hunters started driving back, they all were quiet, all thinking about what they were about to face, and Gordon and Kubrick, had one more thing on their minds. Then name John had not escaped their attention, so they would swing by the sheriff's home, and make sure that Sam was the only one, back from the dead. If John Winchester was back, he would be sent straight down to hell, with his youngest. They would kill the girl, there was no doubt in their minds, she was evil, and to them that was all that mattered, however the twins and Bobby talked inside the truck.

They got updated on what was happening, and they got all the cold facts, that Callie was a girl that had just turned into a teenager, and that she had tapped into her powers, which grew at an alarming rate. They were told that beside Sam being back, in his own body. There was John and two female demons, they had been introduced to Bobby and Dean as Ruby and Meg. Meg they knew, she had been there before John died. She was back for revenge, there was no doubt about that. However they needed to bring the girl down, they had two options, make the girl see, what she was doing was wrong, or kill her. Both seemed far stretched.

* * *

Sam had taken Meg's SUV and had Callie beside him, he had made sure she was the seat belt on, as she buckled up she looked tired, and Sam wondered how long it had been, since she had gotten some good sleep. He didn't say much as it looked like, she was in her own world, he would not push her yet, it would all come in due time, she would rise to the task ahead, as she grew stronger. Sam knew she would not be used yet, but she was part of a larger plan, and he knew she would do what was required of her, and more. She was strong willed and she had already proven, that she had more control of her powers, than others her age. That wasn't right, she was the ONLY one with these powers at her age.

She was something rare, something unique, and he was here to protect her. Push her and get her ready for the war ahead. They reached the house, and Sam out of the SUV at once, he saw that Callie was out too, and he walked over to her, as Bambi opened the door, and ran at Callie. Ariette looked at Callie, and sent her a look that could kill, however Callie didn't see it, Sam on the other hand did. He didn't need Ariette anymore, and he wold be damned if she got, to get to Callie and make her, not believe in herself. He would make sure, this annoying piece of living meat, would understand once and for all, that Callie was the only thing keeping her alive, just as Bambi. He didn't need to be subtle, as long as Callie didn't witness anything, and she was so happy for him, as she was.

* * *

John was at his office, as he was coordinating the search, their vehicles had been found further away than John had counted on, however now Dean and Bobby didn't have any means of transportation, as he had warned the entire county, so all had a look at strangers. He waited in his office, as the day passed, when the barber and his lynch mob came back. The Impala looked like it had been taken good care of, John had to admit it was still a beauty, as it had been when, he had bought it all of those years ago. The last time he had seen it, it had been wrecked, and he had been sure, it would not be restored, however Dean loved his car. So had John, and it was back with him now.

"This is just what we found in the B&B, we haven't opened the trunks or anything, we weren't sure if you wanted first to go in, as it can be called a crime scene."

John just nodded, as his finger tips ran over the hood of the Impala, before he turned to the RV, he nodded, at all and just went inside, there were holy relics all over, from the bob-headed Jesus to crucifixes. John rolled his eyes as he went over the place, careful for all sorts of traps, there could be hidden everywhere. He even managed to activate one, the shot was low impact, however he looked down at his side, where the blood came. He shook his head and found the first aid kit, and just patched himself up enough to not bleed all over this place. He managed to find, quite a lot of relics and weapons, this was the home of Kubrick, he had never liked the man, and had avoided to work with him.

"Okay guys, this place is mined and booby-trapped. We will have to drive this, to the garage and lock it down, as I cannot have anyone, going inside the RV and get hurt. So Kurt can you drive it to the garage, and lock up after you, I am gonna check out the Impala and see what is hidden on her."

John nodded to the guys, as he touched the Impala again, she looked like when he had bought her, she was in her prime, she needed love and he had some he could give her, seeing all he got these days were called Bambi. John growled low, as he popped the hood, just to look at her, he could not help smile, as he made sure no one saw it. As it would be strange, however he got into her, and popped the glove compartment, he looked at it. There were several cell's some of them where his old ones, and some were new. He put a hand between his legs, and felt the gun under the seat, he smiled, as his boy hadn't changed one bit. It was really a shame, as that would mean, John and Sam could outsmart him, and put him to an early grave, however they weren't going to kill, salt and burn him, no they would take him, body and soul to hell.

John drove the car to the garage, and locked the Impala in there, with the RV. He walked back outside, and just nodded to the group, that was growing outside his office. He waited till they all had gone quiet, just in time for Meg and Ruby to show up too. He looked at them, and they shook their heads, as they looked around. They knew as he did, that the hunters wouldn't run, they would come back, it was just a question on of time. He looked at the gathering. As the SUV came, and Sam jumped out of the car. He looked at the crowd, and just walked up to John, like the girls. He knew John, would want him back in the house, to guard the family, or more specific. Callie.

John just raised his hands, and there was a little muttering in the corners. He had all's attention, just like he wanted to, he would be killing most of the hunters, and he would have fun doing it, maybe he could find a little hunters nest, like Ellen's road house. It had been fun burning that place down. John had made sure, no one made it out of that place. John had known a lot of good hunters, back when he had had a pulse. He had made sure, they were all taken down, one by one. Just not over one night. Where would the fun be in that. They would have to learn, about suspension, a word that John loved. He loved to add angst to his prey, made it so much sweeter when he caught it, and could have a little special time. He had his own version of TLC. Torture, Lashing and cruelty.

John had learn a lot while he had been in the army, it had served him well as a hunter, but it served him far better now he was a Demon. He had hurt his boy, he had laughed at Sammy, he had made sure Sam broke. Seeing John knew every weak spot his kids had. It had been like stealing candy from a baby. He had ma naged to stay out of sight, no one knew he was back, and until a few hours ago, no one had known that Sam was back too. Seeing he was easy to recognize unlike John, who was wearing a meat-suit from some random hitchhiker, he had caught in the woods. That had been when, he had killed the old sheriff. That was when they had given Sam, a go to try and come back, they would use this as a test, to see if he really meant it, so far Sammy had outdone everyone. He had killed a few of the villagers, however again it had been nothing, that had reached the news. As the local drunk had gone missing after a fight with the owner of the local store.

No one had missed him or reported him missing, as his last words had been, he was leaving this town. Only John and Sam, knew what had happened to them. Now John was going to take these hunters down. Gordon, because he was just so full of it, and Kubrick was so God-loving that it made John sick. However it would be epically funny, to see him realize that God, wouldn't come and help him, John even considered, to drag him to hell, and see how long, he would stay faithful. John wanted to hurt these hunters, all of them, but given one of them where his first born, he was planning, to take Dean to hell, alive and kicking, and most certainly cursing. John was in some sense, proud of both of his boys, they had helped each other, and they have managed it all on their own. Now just because John was proud didn't mean, he didn't want to hurt Dean, by everything a demon held sacred, he wanted nothing more, than to hurt his oldest, as he had hurt his youngest.

"I am going to deputize all, that want to help me, and Sam and my girls, hunt these abominations down. I will not tolerate, that they go after, any children here, and you all know what I feel for Callie, so in my book, they are not going, to get away with it, I will hunt them down, even if I have, to take an absent of leave. However this wont happen, as I know these grave-robbers. They will most likely run, around telling everyone, of you that this town, is filled with demons, they can point at any of us, so we need to be strong, and stick together. Now hands up, for those who will help me, track these low life criminals down."

"Sheriff, will you arm us, and will we be charged if we kill them?"

"No one is gonna get prosecuted, and I will arm anyone, that doesn't have any weapons at home. Further more, there will be a paycheck, which should help a few of you. I will make sure, you are all taken care of. This is my village, you are my people. I will do anything, to keep my family and my people safe. We all feel like this."

It was a load of bullshit, however he needed, to get them on his side, there was a lot of talking, about the traps, there had been found, and they had all set them of, so the town villagers wouldn't get hurt. It annoyed John, however he could always, set up new traps. That was just part of the fun. He ran a hand through his hair, and looked at the crowd. All had their hands in the air, all hand kids or family, that were youngsters, and the fact that the intruders, had shot after Callie, made the fear in them, all so intense, none would think twice, with shooting the hunters. John liked the idea, however that also meant, that Dean could be taken down.

John rounded them up in groups, 12 hours shifts. They were put in pairs, and all had cellphones, so they could get in touch. The surrounding areas, where mapped in, and each team got a square to guard, it was a huge area, however no one would risk their children, or even their beloved dead ones. John choose 4, of the best men in town, to go to his house, and guard Bambi and Ariette, he didn't care about them, however he had to act, as if his wife and her other daughter, was just as much on his mind, and to some extend, they where. As he really did plan every detail of their death, he would kill them, and get Callie to summon them, when she got good enough, she could maybe even rise the dead, too look as if they were alive. At least that was the rumor, John didn't know, if there had ever been a necromancer, that had been that strong.

John headed home, with the first group that would watch after Callie and the rest. Bambi was worried, and Ariette was angry, as she clearly still held, a grudge against Callie. John knew she hated it, that Callie called him _dad,_ however he liked it, to some extend. She was a good girl, she didn't really question things he did, however she question most things, she had changed a lot, since he had been in the picture, and only to the better, she had gotten more confident, and that showed of in her grades. Not that John cared about grades, however it was a good indication, of how well she was doing in general.

* * *

"Why did you run of like that, haven't we always told you, never to sneak out, and when you know there are some criminal types in town. Callie you have disappointed me, and I am grounding you, you will go to school, and come straight back, no turns at the graveyard. I am so angry with you Callie, go to your room, and stay there till its dinner time."

Callie just nodded, and walked into her room, she grabbed one of her new books, and started to reading, she took notes, and never even realized, her notes where written in Latin, she even wrote, a few notes, in ancient Greek. She didn't notices it, as she was to occupied with the books. She choose which kind of spells she wanted to work on. Which she would wait with. There was tons of spells, as she had to try, and make them work together, she finally choose bones, and blood to be her main interest, for the time being. The blood had already come, as the fire in the ground, she had used the blood from the cemetery. So she knew she could control blood, to some extend, which would help her, she would train, however there wasn't any blood in her room.

Callie looked outside and then she looked at her arm. She grabbed a drawing pin, and poked a hole, in her finger, she let the blood, run out of her finger. The drops landed on her desk, she grabbed a small teddy bear, that was tied to her pencil case. She looked at the blood, and started to say the words, at first nothing happened. Then her blood started to levitate, and before long, she could push it into the teddy. However she needed her hands, to make the blood do exactly, what she wanted it too, however she knew, it would change soon enough, she was strong, and she never stopped at anything, if it was homework or choirs, she was stubborn. It took er a few hours, of playing with her blood, before she passed out, resting her head, on her hands, on top of the desk. She never heard the knock, on the door, before John stepped inside. He smiled at her, and she just awoke, he told her there was dinner served, and she walked outside, where the family wasn't even alone. It confused her slightly.

* * *

Please read and review. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **This is a dark AU, and John is hunting Dean, Bobby, Kubrick and Gordon, however they have divine help from Cas. While Sam tries to keep Callie safe, however that is easier said than done.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Supernatural, the bible or other books mentioned in this chapter.

* * *

Sam sat at the dinner at the end, with Ariette on one side, and Callie on the other side, beside the two girls where Meg and Ruby. Then Bambi sat beside John. Sam was quiet, which was very unusual, unless he was troubled. John didn't say anything, and Bambi just stared at her food, as she was well aware that if she spoke when John or Sam didn't, or even Ruby and meg didn't. She would get her head bashed in by John. Ariette was nagging Sam to take her to the cinema, and she ignored the conversation about the threats in the forest. She would gladly point them the Callie, she had betrayed the family. Ariette didn't like John, and the fact that Callie had taken him in so fast, didn't sit right with her or the rest of the siblings.

She looked at Callie, who was pale and looked like she hadn't slept for a month. However Ariette didn't care. The first chance she got, she started on Callie. The four deputies only saw it as sibling rivalry. John and Sam kept an eye on them, and would have killed them all without hesitation if things got out of hand. They would kill all but Callie, and they could knock her out, with different drugs and just claim she was traumatized. Which wouldn't be entirely lying. Sam sat there looking at Ariette as she started calling Callie names, and talking about her strange need for being in the cemetery all the time. However Callie just looked at her, and with no warning she grabbed her glass of water, and threw it at Ariette.

"You try and loose a friend. Wait my mistake, you don't have friends stupid cow."

Callie just ran to her room, and kicked the door shut, before she locked it. Sam looked at Ariette, he would take care of her tonight, he would kill her, of course not before he had gotten what he wanted yet she was going to die. Callie was in a change and she didn't need all of this, beside with Ariette dead, Callie could be tempted to push her powers. Sam looked at one of the guards, and smiled to him as he offered them food. Which none declined. Sam looked at Bambi who looked pale, as if she was about to cry. So John excused them, and took her to the bedroom.

Not a sound was made, but when John came out, it was clear that Bambi was taken ill, and the stress of strangers hunting her youngest had made her break. So he had given her a few pills from when she had lost her former husband. Sam sat in the sofa with Ariette on his lap. His fingers ran through her hair, yet he didn't pull it just let them touch her. He wondered if he should make a _call_ to Azazel. Ariette had enough blood, beside Sam smiled at the idea. That maybe Azazel wanted to try and be in a female body. However Sam shook his head. Having sex with the man that made him what he was today was just to weird.

He waited til Ariette was sleeping before he awoke her. He smiled as he said he needed fresh air, and Ariette just followed him like a cow to the slaughter. She would bleed, she would be hurt badly, however he wondered if he could get the pressure taken first, before he did her in. He smiled as he pulled her towards the forest, not that they could get anywhere around the forest that surrounded them, however Ariette felt home in these woods. She had grown up, and she trusted Sam. Both were stupid. She had been told about the strangers yet she followed Sam out of sight and held him close, as she was sure they would have a lovers night out. She would be wrong, but she didn't know it yet.

She was up against a tree, and Sam had John's cuffs. She giggled as she didn't see the hate in Sam's eyes. When he had secured her, his smile changed. However in the darkness of the forest she didn't see the change. Nor was she warned that he would hurt her, or that he had changed. He stepped away, as he pulled out a knife and let the blade catch the moon light. However Ariette was still to stupid to figure that something was up. Sam wondered when she would realize he wasn't what she thought he was. Sam let his hand slide down his side as he tilted his head to one side, how stupid where humans. The idea that he had been one not long ago made him sick to his stomach, however today he would not hold back the bile, but show Ariette how much she was on his mind.

He let his empty hand rest against the tree. He leaned closer as he took in her scent, it was still pleasant, however soon it would be bitter from the fear and the pain. It would smell better as this was something she had bought in a can. She would soon be smelling her own private smell. He showed her the knife, she giggled. They had done this before. Yet she was about to be surprised what else he would have in store for her. He cut the fabric and used it to gag her. However they had done this before. The smile he got in return made his stomach turn.

However it wouldn't last for long. He would be kissing and licking of her tears soon. He had only brought his knife, however that didn't mean he only had his knife to play with. He had already a few things in the tree, seeing it was hollow. He had a pair of tongs, pliers and a hammer, he had rusty nails and a syringe filled with chlorine, that he would use on her eyes. She had glared at Callie for the last time. He would hurt Ariette, he would make a statement, however he would not get credited for this kill. Not that it mattered. She needed to be taken out. He moved closer kissing her eyes, one by one. They would be destroyed last.

Sam had only been out for a little time, of course he had learned a lot in hell, however there were still things he hadn't tried out on a live victim. Condemned souls weren't as much fun, not as real humans. If you didn't need their meat suit, then you could always kill them in fun ways. Sam looked at his soon to be x-girlfriend. He looked at her, before whispering into her ear. "I will kill you, and you will not die before I am good and ready, if you pass out at any given time, I will punish you in ways you can't imagine, but let me give you a clue. I know where your siblings live, and I have all the time in the world." Sam smile was ice cold, as he got ready to have a little fun.

* * *

Dean looked at Gordon and Kubrick, they were talking. However he wasn't involved so it wasn't hard to guess who they where talking about. However Dean knew that Bobby would be talking to the twins about what was going on. However for one of the first times, he felt like there was no way of getting ready for this mentally. Dean just closed his eyes and pulled his worn leather jacket around him a little tighter. The rain didn't help getting warm. Dean wondered where Cas was, however he knew Cas would be there when they found a place to stop.

Dean jumped of the load when they stopped, all where out of the truck. Dean and Bobby talked about making one of the twins drive back, however none would back down. They were on a hunt, and not an easy one. The moon was high, as they regrouped. Dean would be on his own with Cas, if he would ever show up. Dean turned to tell Bobby that he should go with Gordon and the twins could go with Kubrick. However his heart jumped as suddenly Cas was behind him. He was looking into the forest, as if he could see something the others couldn't.

"Damn Cas how many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me like that."

"The blue moon is a bad sign, someone is going to die."

Dean looked at Cas with a raised eyebrow, he had never heard Cas sound like a freaking witch before. The blue moon and someone dying. Dean looked at Cas if he had said that the Devil was walking the ground tonight. Dean looked at Cas however Cas looked like he always did, like he wasn't entirely there. But then he looked at Dean, and Dean felt it, like Cas he saw his soul. Dean grunted as he gestured Cas to follow him. Dean had a sawed of on him, and that was it. He had ten bullets and he hoped he wouldn't need them tonight.

Dean walked slowly in the forest, careful of any traps, however the rain and clouds made it harder to see, so he relied on Cas being able to see them, or he would be fucked. Dean made progress, however he wasn't entirely sure where they were, these woods looked like every other forest he had been in, and his cell wasn't giving much light. And it was running low on batteries. However there was nothing he could do about it, the charger was in the Impala. Slowly they moved forward, until Dean saw that they were at the graveyard, he looked at Cas to say this was the wrong place, however Cas was nowhere to be seen.

Dean sighed and just made himself comfortable. As he found a tree to sit under, where he could see it all, the forest and the cemetery. However he would be hidden to some extend. He knew Cas wanted him there, so there was no reason to move. In the darkness he would get lost or walk straight into a trap. He kept the ammo dry, and the sawed of hidden. He would wait for the girl to come. He would talk to her, and if that didn't work, he would kill her. Not that it suited him, yet there was no other way, she was getting to strong to fast.

Dean sat there, telling himself the reasons over and over. He wasn't sure he could kill a child, it was just not something he had been brought up with. Beside Sam had powers, and he had not killed him, though right now that was a really thing. However Dean loved Sam still, he couldn't just give up. He was there in the flesh. He wasn't a demon, he wasn't wearing a meatsuit like the rest of the demons, he was the one that Dean would save. Dean wiped his eyes, he could still not think about Sam and not shed a tear.

However he would have to kill this girl, her death would be Sam's salvation. So Dean kept telling himself. Over and over, justifying the wrong in that sentence. Dean saw how the mist came, he saw the faint light of a rising sun, the rain had been pouring all night, however he had managed to stay fairly dry. Dean was tired, yet hyper. He couldn't explain it, and suddenly he wasn't alone anymore. Cas was back. "You cant save Sam. Dean there is nothing to save, you have to kill them all. Then maybe we will have a chance." Dean never asked what chance Cas was talking about, as he was gone again. Dean cursed low.

* * *

Hours later, when the sun was rising, Sam slammed his head into the tree a couple of times, until he could feel the blood run down his face, as he ripped his clothes apart. The toys which he had used where down the river, he made sure his blood was all over the place, and on his clothes. He walked towards the house staggering. Just in case someone would take an extra look at the foot prints in the ground. The ground from where Ariette had been killed was ruined by the rain that had fallen that night, so they were washed away. He moaned and played his part, when the guards spotted him, they ran to his aid, ruining any evidence there might have been left.

Sam collapsed in their hands and they helped him inside. One second the house was quiet, the next screams where all over it. John was yelling as Bambi screamed, and a groggy Callie came out of her room, and ran to Sam the second she saw him. She looked at his ripped clothes, as John growled to the guards to split up, they had to find Ariettte. Callie turned pale as she looked at her father. Her sister was missing, it didn't matter how much they fought, right now Callie was worried about her sister. She was told to stay with Sam, so she did. She stayed home with her mother who was hysterical.

Callie took it calm. As she got up and got a bowl, she grabbed a towel and started to clean Sam up. Her mother was crying and screaming, yet no one understood her. Callie did, but she refused to believe her mothers ramblings about John and Sam killing her sister. She looked at Sam, his eyes where closed he hadn't said anything, he had been passed out, when they had brought him in. Callie just cleaned his face, and made sure his wounds where cleaned, as she got up, and walked into Ariette and Sam's room, she got a dry shirt and pants for him, she even grabbed a pair of boxer and socks.

She walked into the living room where her Sam lied on the table, passed out. She felt a stab in her heart, he was hurt. Her sister was most likely dead, and it was all because of her. She looked at one of the guards, and pointed at the dry clothes, beside someone needed to make sure Sam didn't have other injuries. She left the room, as she walked to her mothers bathroom, she grabbed the plastic bottle with the sedatives, she made a cup of coffee and cut some fruit for her mother, she walked into her bedroom where she was on the bed crying. Callie placed the coffee and the food on the table in front of her. She made her take the pills, as she lied behind her mother with her arms around her. Making sure her mother didn't ramble more about Sam.

Sam didn't move, he let the guards undress him and dress him, he heard them call the local doctor, and he started to _wake up_, as the doctor came. Sam started to ramble, and nothing he said made any sense, yet when ever he said he had been the one to blame, all told him that wasn't so. The doctor looked at him, he told the guards that he had gotten a few hard blows to the head, and that he would be disoriented. Sam had to bite his tongue hard not to laugh. He sat up, as he used both hands to rest his head on.

"I...I... its my fault... oh my god, please... its my fault... please let me go, I need to help... I couldn't stop them...!" Sam played the role perfectly. However he had a long time to practice it. From the first time Ariette had kissed him, he had been acting. He had fooled all, with what he felt. He had fooled all but Callie. She was different. Of course she was under-aged, and he didn't do kids. But she was different. He would wait for her. Didn't matter how long. She was his, and he was hers. He looked around, and wasn't happy that she wasn't by his side, however he knew where she was, he had heard what Bambi had said, and he knew Callie would take care of her.

However John would take finally care of Bambi. Right now they needed Callie strung up, and ready to raise a corpse from the ground. They needed her to not resist the urge to do it. No matter how painful and tiring it would be to her, they would need her there, where there was no going back. He putted his feet down from the table and just sat there and grounded himself as the doctor told him. He didn't need it, however he would play what ever the good doctor would want him too. He did however refuse to go and lie down. When ever they tried to put him to bed., he just stared on his ramblings. He found it very amusing to actually tell that he had killed Ariette and no one believed him, no one but Bambi.

* * *

Callie lied by her mom until she slept, then she crawled out the window. She ran through the forest, she didn't know where she was going, or why, only thing she knew was, she needed to get away. Oz would be the best place to go to, she could return anytime she wanted to, but right now she needed peace. Her head was racing with over a hundred miles per hour and she was tired and her head hurt. She ran to the grave, not noticing the figure at the big willow. She dropped on her knees and just placed a hand on the tombstone. She started to cry, never seeing that the figure behind her, had come towards her, and stopped hesitating as she started to cry.

She didn't hear the sawed of point at her. She didn't notice that someone was getting ready to kill her. However she did hear Sam scream NO! Then the explosion, it sounded like the 4th of July. However she knew what had happened, the second she turned around. She felt the bite, or she knew she had been shot, however it felt like a bee sting, just a little worse, Sam slammed his fist into the stranger, and knocked him out, before turning to see Callie drop to her knees while her blood covered hands held her side. Tears came as she was lifted up, and Sam begged her to stay with him. His voice sounded so nice, however she needed to close her eyes, just for a second. Just for a moment.

* * *

Please read and review, thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Supernatural, the bible or other books.

Sam looked at Callie, as he tried to stop the blood. However he heard the soft Latin speech. He looked at Callie as she looked at him. However the blood on Sam's hands started to vanish as he looked at her, She was pale and sweating, yet she gave him a smile. She closed her eyes, as she continued to chant. She had no power over healing, however she was learning damn fast how to control her blood. That was one thing she was learning in a pace, that most would barely understand what was being told. Sam looked at her, she was passing out, yet the blood stayed in her body. Sam looked at her, knowing if she died he would have failed, yet there wasn't much he could do. Possessing her would not help.

* * *

Kubrick felt his jaw break when Sam knocked him out. However the bullet had not been meant for the girl, it had Sam's name on it. Now a little girl was dying because of Sam. Kubrick knew Gordon was right. The Winchester kid was evil, he had to be put down like a rabid dog. However right now God had to save the child. The Winchesters weren't going to be right about her, she was barely in her teens, and already dying because Sam would rather let a child catch his bullet than take it himself.

Kubrick got up on his knees, as he looked at Samuel and the girl. What ever was happening, was beyond Kubrick. However he was convinced the girl was touched by the Lord himself. When he saw the blood being pulled back into her little body. He looked at her, as she was clearly passing out, however he could save her, he grabbed his sawed of, and knocked out Samuel. He picked her up, and walked into the church, where he started to pray. She was almost clean, however she was still breathing in small pants. As if she was in grate pain. Kubrick knelt in front of the altar, lifting the body up over his head. Her body limp in his hands.

However his prayer made her cough, and he pulled her down to his arms, telling her she was safe. She looked at him, her blue eyes where like the sky on a cloudless day. She had a drop of blood on her lower lip, yet he knew she was fine. There was no more blood. However her wound was still yet to heal, however he knew the Lords work when he saw it. He pulled his jacked of himself, and wrapped her in it. His jaw hurt like hell, he wasn't even able to speak right, yet the Lord knew what he meant. He had saved the girl, he would kill Samuel Winchester and save this poor girls soul. He would make Sam pay for his devil worship.

He wrapped the jacket around her. Her moans made him want to hurt Sam even more, however he would save Sam, for when Gordon was there too. The girl whimpered. The name that came over her lips sounded like a premonition.

"John."

Kubrick tensed up, could it be? Had the famous John Winchester finally come back from hell, to walk this earth with his youngest. It wouldn't surprise anyone. The Winchesters were all godless. Dean was probably in on the entire deal too. Kubrick placed the girl on the altar, as he rubbed his jaw. As he text'ed Gordon where he was. He even warned Gordon that Sam was outside, hopefully still passed out. However he wasn't about to risk the girl. She could not be evil. She was just a child. How could a child of the Lord, be evil, she was so innocent. It reeked from her. He would save her body and soul. It would be his mission in life.

He received a text back. The graveyard was empty. He turned around just in time to be knocked out by Sam. When Gordon woke him up, the girl and Samuel was gone. Gordon helped him up, was Dean and Castiel entered the church. Kubrick looked at them, trying to see if Bobby was there with them, however he wasn't there. Gordon and Kubrick sent each other looks, as the supposed angel and brother of the hell spawn walked towards them. However they didn't say a word, they just looked as the Winchester and the angel looked at them.

* * *

Sam held Callie close, he was in the forest, however he could not move her, as long as she was passed out. She didn't bleed, however he needed her awake. He needed more protection, as he had seen Dean walk into the church with the stranger. He had seen Gordon walk into his buddy Kubrick. Bobby was gone, so there was a chance he was out here, waiting for Sam and for Callie. Sam could not take that risk. In this picture Callie came first, they had a lot of riding on her. Seeing her hurt made something in Sam turn. He knew he didn't care deeply about Callie, she was his job, nothing more nothing less. Yet he would like to think he could still have some of his human emotions left, as he was in his own body.

Sam grabbed his cell, and called the 911 code he and John had made, in case of an emergency. Given when they had made it, they never thought they would be needing it. It was just how they worked, from before they were turned from hunters, to hunters. However a more demonic kind of hunters. He had hidden himself and the cold body of Callie in a bush, knowing there was five traps right around here, that hadn't been deactivated. However he didn't take any chance, he would be on the rack, screaming in pain if he failed this mission.

The vibrating response he got back, didn't make a sound. Still Sam felt edgy and nervous, not that he had any problem with killing of any of the hunters. However just like John, he wanted to drag Dean screaming to hell, and put him on the rack till he turned to their side. Then once and for all, the Winchesters would be gathered again. However of course they would miss a few key members, however one could not get all served on a silver plate.

Sam looked at the sweating and pale face, of the girl in his arms, she had been the center of his life ever since he had come back. He knew she loved him, however if it was only brotherly love or more. That was the real question, not that she would get a chance to decide on her own. The plan had been set in motion, and there would be more things she would be forced to, that she would not agree upon. However Sam didn't care, he liked her yes, love well he loved her as much as a demon could ever love something else. He felt another vibrating message, and he pulled the cell from his pocket and looked at it.

John was at the church, he had found Kubrick and Gordon, and with some of the males from the town, he had pulled them to the local jail. The girls were having their fun, on the stupid hunters accounts. John had sent out scouts to find Dean and Bobby, and the last stranger. However the text said one thing that made Sam frown. The scent of the stranger had a pure scent to it, John could swear it was angelic. Not something Sam wanted to hear. How the hell had Dean managed to find an angel.

Sam looked around, making sure no one would find them, however there was never any guaranties. Callie was still passed out, she would offer no help, and Sam wasn't about to take on an angel, not even one stupid enough to team up with Dean. They would find Dean and they would make damn sure he went down. One way or another. He would never leave this town alive, at least not walking. They would drag him to hell and at one point back. They would team up like the good old days, and then start hunting.

They would hunt down hunters, and they would make sure that hunting would become a dying trade to join, and they would make all living hunters extinct. There was nothing like a head on a pole as a warning. If all played out right, there wouldn't even be a reason to hide that the demons walked the earth. God didn't care, and the angels were falling faster than anyone had could predict. Sam heard a branch break and held his breath. This was one of the side effect of still having one's body. One needed basic things like air, blood and food. Sleep was to some extent needed too, however Sam got his sleep, when ever he had done Ariette. He faked his sleep, however he always got a few hours before he woke up in rage and pain. Nightmares where so vivid, they made him nausea and sweating, staggering for the bathroom to shower every time.

Sam was brought back to his situation, when another branch was snapped close to him. However he heard one of the town folks curse about stepping in something, and Sam just looked up. It was the shop owner Henry, he always did have the best milk. Something that even Sam liked, and something that Callie loved.

"Hey Henry, I was worried it was one of the other, I need your help. The assholes have shot Callie, she needs to be taken to the doc's place, and be patched up."

However Sam barely had finished the sentence before he was covered in Henry's blood and entrails. Someone behind Henry had shot him in the back, like a coward. Sam had left Callie on the ground, when he had gotten up. He used the back of his sleeve to get Henry's blood of his face, when he looked at Bobby and two boys he could barely recognize as the Clarson twins, Jimmy and Johnny. Sam had once liked them, now he loathed them, and they had just moved up on his "to-kill-list". He would start with Johnny, who had ruined his clothes and killed a town man. Not that Sam cared about Henry, however he could not get Callie alone to the doctors place, or even back home. He was also sure the twins had heard what he had said about Callie.

"We had heard rumors that you were back,"

Johnny said, while he had his riffle ready, and pointing straight at Sam's chest. The young hunter looked strangely scared, yet fascinated. It was clear that they would try and kill Sam and Callie if they spotted her behind Sam. Sam just faced them, shielding her with his body, seeing she was out, she would not move or make a sound. She would be covered just fine, all Sam had to do was to step out of the bush and make sure they didn't break the branches to see if he was hiding anything.

"We even heard you have found a family here, of course there has been some strange killings, I bet you would know a little about those wouldn't you Sammy."

Johnny's voice was ice cold. However he never took his eyes from Sam, who just stood there calm as if there wasn't a riffle pointing at him, or that his soon to be girlfriend was on the ground with a gun-shot hole in her stomach. Johnny had seen Callie, however he didn't say anything. If Sam believed she was safe, he would be easier to bring down. It was the same with all animals. If they had something to fight for, they where harder to bring down.

"Well I see you and Jimmy are here, so I am guessing that Dean needed a full brain instead of a half one."

Johnny frowned as he cocked the riffle, to get some respect. However Sam wasn't scared of the twins, he would kill them easily, however he wanted to play with them, but the current situation didn't leave place to play, so he could make them walk into traps, and remove their weapons. It would make it so much more fun, when the girls would come for them, and drag their sorry asses back to the basement. The cat was out of the bag, Bambi knew what they were, or at least that their agenda wasn't as sweet as the rest thought.

His dead girlfriend was something of the past, and if he had any regrets about her, it was that he could not have used more time on her unfortunately early death. Sam looked at the twins, he wondered if using his powers would be unfair, seeing they both had their weapons pointing at him, not that it would kill him, but it would ruin his nice body. Now Sam liked his body, and he worked out pretty much every day, just to stay in shape, being in ones own body, required some maintenance, nothing fancy, just a few basic things. Staying in shape was one of them.

* * *

While Sam was handling the Clarson twins, John was back in the jail letting Ruby and Meg work on the twins, while he tried to figure out on a map, where his oldest and Bobby could hide, or make trouble. However there were too many places they could hide, and the most obvious would not be the ones. There was no way his oldest was like a stupid hiker, that thought safety, could be found at an abandoned mine or well. He would put his money that they already had the house under surveillance and probably the cemetery. Even if they had been over the place inch by inch.

However just because you had looked one place, didn't mean they couldn't hide where they had already been. John would however have a man to man talk with Kubrick and Gordon. Neither where people John had trusted when he had been living, and he certainly didn't trust them after his resurrection. Gordon's obsession with vampires, had more than once put other hunters at risk, Sam was a living proof of that. However John didn't hold a grudge against Gordon. He had his own discussions with Sam, back when they were a family with different morals than the average Joe.

John grabbed a chair and sat on it backwards. While his elbows rested on the back of the chair. He smiled as he just looked at the pathetic hunters who thought the Lord was on their side. How could he be, when he didn't try and rescue them. John mocked them for a little while. Until Ruby asked if she was allowed to play a little, and Meg already had some different torture instruments in her hands. John laughed as all he did was make a gesture to the girls to have fun. He would watch them, see if he could pick up something new. Though he doubted it, as he could be learned new tricks from his time on the rack.

* * *

The Clarson twins had both their riffles pointed at Sam's chest. He didn't move, he liked his body, and would prefer not to use it as a pincushion. He didn't move, yet he could feel the power around him, the wind was shifting, and there was a stench of rotten meat in the air. Sam however didn't move, he wasn't sure if the smell was from a carcass of an animal trapped in one of their traps. However the sound of staggering steps from behind made Sam smile, and he knew what ever was coming would be on his side. The twins also knew it, as they pointed at Sam's face telling him to call of who ever was coming at them.

Sam stood his ground with a smug smile. He had no idea who was coming, yet he wasn't worried. He could take out the twins alone, however if he got hurt, it would only slow him down. He couldn't risk Callie, however he couldn't look down at her, to check to see if she was fine. Jimmy looked over his shoulder while Johnny kept his eyes on Sam. However the weird sound that Jimmy made, made Johnny look over his shoulder too. That was all Sam needed. The riffles where ripped out of the twins hands, before Sam got the chance to do it himself.

The corpse behind the twins was more effective than either the twins or Sam had counted on. However Sam was sure that Callie was still passed out, so he wondered who had summoned the zombie. It wasn't something that you could just do, without him and John noticing. The summoning spells required a lot of things, things that would be spoken about in this little town. Sam grabbed a large branch and clubbed the twins, ignoring the sound of breaking bones. They were only gun-fodder, and he would be the one that took care of them. However he had things to do, that were more important right now. He put the twins in a few bear traps and cuffs and gagged them, to make sure they would not attract some unwanted company.

* * *

Cas was outside the sheriff's office. Watching and listening to the muffled screams of the hunters in the jail. He knew he should help them, three demons would not be a problem for him, however this battle was not for him. This battle was the Winchester´s and he hoped by God, that Dean would be able to look past his family and kill them, and then find out where the remains where so he could make sure they would never return. Cas wasn't entirely sure how to kill Sam and how to treat his corpse afterward.

Cas looked at the jail, as he heard the screams. Cas was one second outside the jail the next moment beside Dean. Who was hiding near the church. He was looking around, seeing if he could see a blood trail. Kubrick had shot the girl, straight in the guts. Yet there was no blood trail, something didn't add up. Dean turned around and beside him was Cas standing looking at him. Dean almost screamed like a little girl. This town was not cool for his image, nor his nerves. He looked at Cas,

"Dude, personal space. Try and remember it!"

Cas looked at Dean and stepped a few steps back. Cas looked at Dean with the confused look as always. He didn't feel he had the time to argue, so he didn't say a word, he would let Dean lead the way for now. He would make sure that Dean was ready for the job he was about to face.

"I need to track down the girl, and Cas I need to find a way to save Sam. Cas you are going to help me!"

Cas looked at Dean. Fully knowing there was no rescue for Sam, there was no happy ending. However Dean wasn't ready for that just yet. So he just kept his mouth shut, and just looked at Dean with the look he always gave him. He was confused at how the human mind worked. However he understood the need to save ones family, yet there had to be a limit, a line that not even Dean would cross, however right now there wasn't one.

"Dean there is no way to help Sam, right now we need to kill the girl, before she becomes stronger. If she raises a corpse she will be almost unbeatable. That is our main concern, Sam and John are our second concerns. I would say that Bobby and you should team up and kill this Callie, and I will free Kubrick and Gordon and get them to cooperate with the twins and let them kill John and Sam."

Cas looked at Dean before his hand was on his shoulder and they were in the middle of the forest. The twins were on the ground, each one with a foot in a rusty bear trap, and their hands bound behind their backs and gagged. Dean was at their sides at once, helping them free. Cas just stood and looked at the hunters, and before the twins could scream from the pain, it was gone. They all looked at Cas as he looked like he had no idea why they were looking at him.

"What?"

Dean just shrugged his shoulder and looked at the twins. Cas was a puzzle for him yet, even though they had been working together for a while. Cas was anything than normal, however Dean didn't know how the angels worked normally.

"We need to get to the girl, we need to kill her. That is our prime targets, and if someone comes between us, kill them."

The twins just nodded as Cas looked at Dean. The girl had been here, he walked over to the bush where the branches were broken, and the soft moss and grass was broken. It had a size of a little girl. He knew where she would be later, however he didn't know where she was now. Something was protecting her, and shielding her, something stronger than Cas. This was very bad news for all.

"What happened to you guys?"

Dean asked as he looked at the ground. The grass and moss told a story, however Dean needed to make sure that he got the information. Beside all he could see was a fighting scene, that didn't make sense.

"It was Sam, he was alone, until.."

The twins shuddered and Dean felt a chill down his spine. Something was up, there was no way Sam had done this alone. Unless... Dean shook his head, he wasn't going to kill Sam, he would find a way to save his soul. Dean knew deep down inside of him, that there was a way, he just needed to find it, and find it fast.

"We had our riffles on Sam, but something sneaked up behind us."

Their voices shivered and Dean knew this was bad news, very bad news. Dean knew he wouldn't like this one bit, yet he had to know what had happened. He was set on killing a child, a little girl that looked like an angel. She sounded like one, yet it was becoming clear that she was anything but innocent. Dean had to be sure, there was no room for doubt. He would kill her, yet he had to find out how to save Sam, then John. Even if John didn't have his own body. He knew his family could be saved, the other option. Was unthinkable.

"It was a zombie, not like the normal one either. She looked perfectly rotten and the stench was even worse."

Jimmy and Johnny looked pale, as they shared looks before they were ready to continue. The next part was something they would never forget. The next thing that had happened was something both twins would never be able to over pass. Both twin knew they could never tell Dean what had happened next, the kiss, the seduction. The way they had been taken down, by a teen zombie. A girl that had made the gargling sound from her dead throat. A sound that would haunt them forever. They would never be able to out live this.

"So what happened next?"

"Sam and the zombie took us out, when we woke up we were trapped."

"Cas do you have any idea what happened?"

"I do, kill the girl. She is getting more and more powerful, I am not even sure you can take her out alone anymore."

Cas vanished, and left the hunter standing there, leaving them to find the truth, and for Dean to accept what had to be done.

* * *

Please read and review, thanks.


End file.
